My Intentions For You
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Willow is annoyed at being the nerdy sidekick so she decides evil could be fun and full of respect. Add the bonus of getting Spike as a boyfriend, Destorying the White Hats and wearing leather? Yeah Willows going to be bad.
1. So I'm Going Through Some Changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS but if I did I would have made Willow and Spike fall in love in ages ago!!

**AN:** This has nothing to do with my blonde thoughts story and that story is still being worked on so bear with me if you're reading that. This story is just something I needed to write down.

Hugs And Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

So I'm Going Through Some Changes

Willow walked through the cemetery towards Spike's crypt red hair flying through the breeze. "He better appreciate this" she whispered under her breath before schooling her features in her infamous resolve face, as she approached his crypt.

She looked around the tomb for any signs of the bleached blonde vampire being home, seeing none she took of her backpack and placed it on his bed. She then proceeded to take out 4 red crystals and place them at the four corners of the bed. Smirking she whispered a few words to make them invisible before turning and exiting the crypt. When she shut the crypt door behind her she muttered "Let's hope Giles's old books pay off" before running inside the conveniently placed mausoleum.

When she got in the mausoleum and had checked for any vampires or other beasties she sat down in the middle of the room and let the magic fill her. She wasn't worried about Buffy or the others wondering or worrying about where she was, no she had learned that was a thing of the past. None of the Scoobies were concerned about anything other then themselves, it may seem harsh but she learned that it was the truth as much as she hated it.

Buffy was as absorbed in Riley as she had been with Angel only now she was involved with the Initiative as well making talking about anything impossible. Xander and Anya were joined at the hip, not that she really cared about what Anya did but Xander was suppose to be her best friend, but apparently times changed even for them. Giles, well she couldn't really be mad at him for wanting to get away from the young generation and all but the fact that he made an exception for Buffy his prized slayer was annoying when she did all the research and all Buffy did was hit the thing of the week. However the thing that surprised her the most was that the only person who noticed her was a vampire with a muzzle.

Snapping out of her thoughts she let her eyes turn black and faint black to start coming from the roots of her hair. Lifting her left hand above her head she pulled her essence from the air so Spike would have no knowledge of her entering his crypt or sitting in the mausoleum beside it. Smirking she pulled out a bottle of water from her bag before pouring it onto the ground to form a small puddle. Grinning she placed her right index finger in the centre of the puddle and whisper "Show me my blonde vampire" Taking her finger out of the puddle she waited a few seconds and was rewarded when he appeared in the water. He was walking into the cemetery cigarette in his mouth and cloak bellowing behind him.

Smirking she muttered "Showtime" before standing up. She snapped her fingers making her simply jeans and blouse change to her vampire doppelganger's outfit only with a black cloak and hood that hid her red hair and face. Leaving her bag in the mausoleum she gave one last glance at the puddle that showed Spike in his crypt before walking through it crushing the image while sending the magic back into her body to be reused. Walking out of the mausoleum she let a faint nervousness flutter through her before she quelled it with determination. She went up to his crypt door and following her plan blew the door open with a magical wind.

**00000000000**

Spike's head snapped up as the door to his crypt blew open with a wind that smelled of magic. He growled at the presence before saying "Who the hell are you?" He couldn't see the figure but had the impression that they were smiling. "That is not of concern at the moment" He tensed at the voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but he shrugged it off and was about to get in to a fighting stance when the voice spoke again "Fighting won't help you my dear Spike, for I will have stopped you before you had moved an inch that and your head would burst into painful shocks"

A low growl escaped Spike's lips but he didn't move, over a hundred years of being a vampire gave you a six sense when dealing with powerful witches and this chick had magic in spades. "What do you want and how do you know me?" He all but snarled, causing a small chuckle to come from the witch. "Well a might as well be honest. I have been watching you for a great deal of time now Spike and have decided for you to be what I want in a man and for you to help me achieve my goals that chip has got to go" He blinked once, then blinked twice. "You want to remove my chip?" He got a curt nod. "And you want me to be you man?" Another nod, He bowed his head as war waged within him. Slowly he looked up and said "I can't be your man, I'm in love with someone else"

The air in the room crackled with faint blue lightning and she growled with such ferocity he took a subconscious step back "Drusilla" It took a few moments for him to register the name but when he did he shook his head no. The crackle in the air stopped and was place with a curious aura "Then who?" He didn't answer. She frowned and said "Tell me or I will search your mind, either way I'll find out" He seemed to sigh in defeat although you couldn't really tell as he was still maintaining his bad boy stance. "You wouldn't know her, she blends into the crowd to most but to me she's a beacon that stands out" Looking into where he supposed her eyes where he said "Her name's Willow Rosenburg"

**00000000000**

Somehow he managed to look directly into her covered eyes and said "Her name's Willow Rosenburg" Her breath caught in her throat and it took her a few moments to regain her composure and respond. She had expected he might be in love with Drusilla still, she had been surprised when she was wrong but when he had said her well that was more then unexpected that was unthought off. Letting a small smile grace her features even if it wasn't visible to him she said "If you could have this Willow, would you consent to the other things I want?" He seemed unsure "What is it exactly that you want?"

Wondering how he would handle this she lazily said while walking over to the bed much like her vampire self. "Well I want that pesky initiative and all its contents removed, that silly slayer will be good for a laugh and a fight before she is disposed off as well as her army boyfriend, unless I decide that Sunnyhell is getting to crowded, but then there are always more towns and more slayers. Hmmmm what else do I want, how about removing the soul I was stupid enough to contain Angelus with before killing him" Spike's eyes widened and she took this as a good enough sign before pulling down her hood revealing her black eyes and red hair to Spike. While he was still in shock she grabbed his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss that left them both wanting more. Pulling back she kept her fingers in his hair as she said "Anymore questions or complaints, my Spike?"

He smirked and pulled her into another kiss before saying "My Black Devil, When do we start on you plans?" Smirking she clicked her fingers and red pieces of crystal flew into Spikes head making him flinch. He looked confused and angry but she just said "Chip should be gone now my Spike meaning that the pleasure and pain line can easily be crossed or overlapped" He gave a feral grin before starting to work on pulling of her corset. Smirking she pushed him to the bed and whispered "And to answer you previous question later, we will work later. As for now well we have more important things to do at the moment, starting with that shirt and how uncomfortable it looks on you"

* * *

**AN:** Whatcha think? Should I make another part? I will only make another part if I get at least 8 reviews for this and that's at least. If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to tell me in a review and I'll happily reply. Until then Ta

Luv,

BlackEyedWicca


	2. From Good Girl To Evil Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS but if I did I would have made Willow and Spike fall in love ages ago!!

**AN:** Okay I decided to add the next part anyway cause it was in my head and it was asked for anyway, It may be kinda weird but yeah, it's all good Hope ya like :D Also sorry if there's major OOC

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

From Good Girl To Evil Witch

A slight smirk graced her lips as she looked down at the vampire that was a laying spread across the double bed in all his naked glory. With a wave of her hand her clothes disappeared from the floor and appeared on her body. Satisfied with her appearance she lent down and whispered in the dead blondes ear "Wake up, Wake up, my little puppy, it's time to play" His eyes opened revealing hazy orbs. Letting her smirk widen she said "Good morning my Spike, sleep well?" He gave her a feral grin before saying "I think sleep is the wrong word for what I did" Her only reply was a purred out 'indeed'. He grinned before pulling her close so there lips were almost touching and said "Care to join me for some more pleasurable activities?" Her teasing aura changed as she pulled away and said "Play time's over for now my Spike. We need to show the Scooby's that there's been a statistics change Sunnyhell."

Spike smirked and said "So you are serious about the whole against the slayer thing? It's always the quiet ones" Rolling her eyes Willow walked to the crypts exit and said "What ever you say and yes I do intend to work on the side of eliminating Buffy, but in order to do that I will need some time to prepare." She grabbed her cloak and was putting it over her head when Spike asked "What are you preparing?" Turning to look at Spike she said "I will come here at sunset to revel my plan to you until then it is of no real consequence…my love, be ready for tonight, it should be fun" And with that she left the crypt.

**00000000000**

Across town in a district where even the most oblivious to the supernatural dare not go a witch appeared in a sparkle of lights. The few demons that happened to be in the alley she appeared in gave her a faint nod of respect before leaving her alone to her business. Without making a sound she walked out of the alley and headed towards one of the larger warehouses in the area. When she reached the door she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a yellow skinned demon with fluorescent green eyes. He looked her up and down before saying "It's a dangerous place for a human to be treading around in, but don't worry I could protect and comfort you" He gave her a licentious look to emphasise his point.

Letting a faint wind rise up with her annoyance she quickly brought her hand out and grabbed his throat before saying "If you had more brains that proposition would have been taken less hostilely but since you're about as smart as a rock I'm really wondering about the merits of strangling you" The demon started gasping for breath, which only caused her to smirk, just as she was about to kill him another two people appeared only these were vampires. "What the fuck?" One said when he saw the situation, turning to the vampires she said in an innocent voice "Your associate her made a lewd comment while insulting my skills as a witch, when all I wanted was to recruit some help in exchange for not blowing this part of the town up" The vampires blinked before the other one said "What makes you think we'll believe all that?" Letting a small frown of annoyance cross her features she let her other hand pull down her hood revealing her red hair and onyx black eyes. The vampires gasped before one said "The Lady Willow. We had no idea it was you, please come in right away and we would be happy to help you" Dropping the demon she said "It's good you finally got a sense of hospitality." Before walking into the warehouse with the slightly nervous vampires, whose eyes she noticed kept flicking to the unconscious demon on the floor.

When they entered the main room of the warehouse she wasn't surprised to find it filled with some of the most fierce and deadly demons known to Giles's books. She let a smile cross her face as she said "Perfect" One of the vampires started saying something but she held up her hand for silence which she was immediately granted. Letting herself hover just far enough of the ground to be both intimidating and casually she said in a voice that vibrated through the room "May I have you attention?" Every eye in the room turned to her making her smirk and causing a few of the rooms occupants to flinch. Pretending she didn't notice she continued "Demons, Vampires, Warlocks and all other forms off darkness I hear you are have a problem revolving around a blonde slayer, am I correct?"

Many yeah's followed her question. Continuing she said "Well I would be happy to offer my assistance in making her and her gang of white hats a thing of the past as well as keeping this warehouse form turning into a pile of rubble. All I ask in return is knowledge on all comings and goings in the world of demons as well as minions when it is required." She was about to continue when someone said "And well the hell would you help us, you were a head White Hat just recently" Snapping her fingers the demon who said that flew up into the air and with one more snap of her fingers burst into flames. Letting her hair turn black she said "Because darkness is much more interesting and fun" Letting a ball of flame form in her hand she gave a glare and smirk that caused shivers to go through even the toughest demons before saying "Anymore questions?"

**00000000000**

Spike was doing something he hadn't done in years, he was pacing. The sun was setting, he could feel it and he was ready to fight all he needed was his Willow to appear and say the word. As much as he hated being told what to do thanks to Angelus and his orders there was just something sexy about his Willow being a dominatrix. A small grin came across his face, his Willow, he could call her that now and he'd make damn certain nobody hurt her or tried to take what was his. Just as he was about to fall into a possessive rant a crackle of magical electricity formed, symbolising Willow's return. He stopped pacing just as Willow appeared. Crossing his arms Spike said "So, we ready to kill us a Slayer?" Smirking Willow replied "Something like that"

* * *

**AN:** Ohhhhh Isn't Willow Evil!!! Don't you just want to know why she is? Should i continue this or not? It's up to you so review

As always all reviews will be replied to :D

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	3. The Fooling Of The White Hats

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have 2 state the obvious? I don't own it…duh!!

**AN:** Okay I'm sooooooooo sorry about the lack off updates but I have had com problems and school work and most recently there was the Ashes happening WHICH AUSTRALIA WON!!!!!!! Yay….as you can see I'm an Aussie and Proud lol. Anyway back to the original topic which is sorry for the long lack of update but here is the next chap :D

_Willow Speaking Telepathically_

_The person's response_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Fooling Of The White Hats

Willow led Spike out of the crypt where they were met by 2 vampires and 7 different demons. Smirking Willow said "My dears, you may know Spike as he once grudgingly killed demons and vampires for the white hats" A bunch of mumbled growls and grunts came from the audience. "Well Spike will be my second in command when we go to attack the White hats. You will follow his orders as if they were my own, any disobedience will be punished." She gave a glare to all who seemed annoyed at that declaration. One of the vampire growled before saying "Fine, so Spike's in charge after you, whatever I don't care I just want to kill someone"

Willow tilted her head in curiosity; walking over to him she put her hand under his chin looking over his face. He had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes and a pierced ear with a stake dangling from a hoop. She gave a small chuckle before asking "Nice earring, very interesting for a vampire to wear. What's your name?" He looked at her nervously before saying "Joey" She smirked before letting his chin go. "Well Joey, since I'm making a big entrance while the fight is happening I've decided that you will help Spike's lead the rest of the troops."

His eyes widened in surprise, as did the two demons next to him. Joey opened his mouth but one of the demons next to him said something first. "What the hell? He's just a kid, why does a traitor and a kid get to lead us?" Letting my eyes turn black I grabbed the demon by the throat lifting him so his feet were dangling before saying with such ferocity even Spike shivered. "Never question my decisions, ever" She dropped him and he started holding his throat and gasping for breath. Turning to look at all the minions she asked "Got it?" They all nodded. "Good then lets go"

They started heading for the cemetery gates with Willow and Spike in the lead. When they reached the gates but were still in the cemetery Willow turned to them and said "My plan is flawless, unless someone screws up…so don't screw up!" They all nodded to afraid to get on her bad side. Smiling she turned to Spike and said "You will lead the demons to Giles's place but you won't attack until I give you permission telepathically" He nodded turning to Joey she said "You will enter the apartment with me as a vampire victim and your friend…" She looked at the other vampire who stuttered out "Sam" Smirking she said "Sam will accompany us by helping to carry you. Now any questions?"

"Ummmmm" A small voice said. She looked at Joey who had made the noise. "Yes?" He coughed to clear his throat before saying "Well, I was just wondering, that since the slayer will be there, won't she like sense that we're vampires?" She looked at Spike and whispered in his mind _H_e_ has great potential as a vampire, he asks sensible questions and is not afraid to say something to someone more powerful then him._ _Is this why you choose him to help lead?_ _Exactly, why not take him under your wing?_ _Maybe..._. Pulling out from his mind she turned back to Joey and said "Good question, but don't worry I will say a spell that will make you both look human." "Now no more question?" Everyone nodded and she smiled "Good then lets go, but remember no killing for the moment, only badly wounding" They all gave a grunt, not willing to go against her just for a kill.

**00000000000**

After separating from Spike and the rest of the demons who were going to be using the alleys to get to Giles's house, Willow, Joey and Sam started walking down the street. When they were five minutes from Giles's Willow stopped them from continuing. "Time for your human like spell" They nodded both looking extremely nervous. Mumbling a few words in Latin she made a light yellow light swirl around the two vampires. When it had been absorbed into there skin she then snapped her fingers making a red potion appear in front of her. Pulling off the cork she threw it some of it on Sam and the rest on Joey. Blinking Sam asked "What was that?" She smiled before clicking her fingers making her clothes change from leather pants and a corset into a peasant skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt that had tears and some blood on it. Looking away from her outfit she said indifferently "Look at your clothes."

They looked down to find there clothes had changed from a little dirty to tattered and blood stained and that they had a few cuts on there bodies that were bleeding. "What did you do to my clothes!?" Sam almost yelled at her. She smirked which made him pale. "Don't worry unless you get them destroyed in the fight they'll return to the way they were." Smiling she grabbed Joey and threw his arm over her shoulder, Sam quickly followed. Continuing to Giles's Willow went into Spike's mind. _Spike where about 3 minutes from Giles's, get ready._

**00000000000**

_Spike where about 3 minutes from Giles's, get ready._ Smirking Spike turned to the demons and said "There almost there, get in position and wait for my signal." They all gave him a nod. Before disappearing to go to there hiding spots, leaving only one demon left with Spike. "Spike" The demon said making Spike turn to look at him. He looked human except he was completely yellow and had red claws for nails. "What is it?" Spike asked before turning back to look at Giles's apartment where Buffy, Xander, Anya and Giles where siting and talking. "Why hasn't the slayer sensed us?"

"Willow did a spell to hide our presence" The demon nodded before focusing back on the apartment where Willow, Joey and Sam had just come up to. Willow lifted her hand to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and only with his acute vampire hearing did he hear Buffy say "Oh my god Willow what happened?" he had to hold back a chuckle at Willow. "Oh Buffy it was horrid, these guys were attacked by some very pale people. We were lucky to get away." Letting a smirk cross his face Spike whispered "And so it starts"

**00000000000**

"Oh Buffy it was horrid, these guys were attacked by some very pale people. We were lucky to get away." She looked past Buffy to see Xander, Anya and Giles. Perfect the whole gang was here. Giles came over and said "Buffy move aside so they can come in" She immediately stepped aside letting them come through. Unseen by the other Scoobies who were looking outside for any signs of follows, Willow whispered a invite to Joey and Sam. When they were all inside with the door shut, Giles started looking for a medical kit to tend to there 'injuries'. Laying Joey gently on the couch Willow started looking him over while Sam started pacing.

"What were they?" Willow looked up at Sam who even though he didn't show it she could see he was enjoying the tricking of the White Hats. "They weren't human; it's not possible especially when one started to bite Joey's neck." Willow looked at Buffy who she could see was trying to think of any excuse to tell Sam. Hiding her smile she looked down at Joey who gave a smirk. She was about to enter the conversation when Giles entered the room saying "Willow, tell us what happened" she nodded before saying "Well, I was leaving the magic shop when I heard fighting, I turned down the alley to help when I saw, three pale guys tying to attack these two." Sam gave a 'hnn' noise making her turn to look at Sam there eyes meet and she saw how impatient he was to start attacking. Smiling slightly she gave him a minuscule nod that he returned before coming over and kneeling beside Joey. Letting her mind find Spike's she whispered _Attack, do it now!

* * *

_

**AN:** Soooooo whatcha think? The attack is starting, so what will end up happening? Well I hoped you liked the update :D I'll try and update it really soon…and since im on holidays it should happen :D Well Ta

;;;; Happy Holidays ;;;;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	4. Miss Witch Vs Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot…..actually that's not true I do own Joey and Sam :D Go Me!!

**Warning:** Okay there is some Buffy and a little Giles bashing…so ummmmmm yeah but it's needed.

**Authors Notes:** Well I shall indeed continue updating as I got two reviews that said continue and for that I thank

**Harry2**

And

**Jokersmeer**

You guys totally rock!!! Also this chapter is dedicated to **Harry2** who gives great ideas and helps ideas for the story come to me so THANKYOU:D Also sorry for the long wait 4 an update but for some reason my com wasn't letting me sooooo yeah. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter everyone :D Oh and I changed the other Chaps Titles but nothing else Ta

_Willow Speaking Telepathically_

_The person's response_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Miss Witch Vs Old Friends

Previously:

Letting her mind find Spike's she whispered _Attack, do it now!_

The Next Addition:

A grin formed on Spike's face as he heard her whispered command. Turning to look at the demon beside him he said "It's time, tell the others then come back to me" He gave a nod before silently moving through the shadows to the other demons. _The yellow demon has gone to tell them you're ready._ _Excellent._ She pulled out of his mind only seconds before the demon came back. "There ready" He said making Spike smirk. "Then let's go" Coming out of the shadows Spike went up to the door and opened it, the others new what to do.

**00000000000**

Willow hid her grin as Spike entered the room. Buffy turned and glared at him before saying "Oh great, you're here can't you see were busy so just leave." Giving a cocky grin Spike said "You know seeing you all trust worthy and stuff is just so beautiful" Buffy rolled her eyes before saying "Please you're as harmless as a fly" Spike smirked and said "Sorry Slayer but I wasn't talking about me….even though I am a part of it"

Giles looked at Spike before saying "What are babbling about?" Standing up Sam said "This" before punching Buffy in the chin making her fall backwards. When she started to stand up the rest of Willow's minions broke through the doors or windows. Joey stood up smiling "Yeah trust is something that White Hats tend to give away to easily."

Buffy's eyes widened right before she flipped herself so she was standing. She went to grab a weapon but two demons intercepted her. She looked around to see all the others were in similar possessions but since they didn't have super human strength only one demon held them. Growling she kicked one, it grunted but didn't let go only squeezed her harder she was about to try again when Willow said "Now that's not very nice" She turned to see Willow was standing near the broken door and was free.

Hope shone in Buffy's eyes as she said "Willow, run, get to safety, just go!" Willow smirked and while walking towards Buffy said "Don't you get it?" She slide her hand down her body making her clothes change into the almost exact same outfit of her vampire double only it was blood red with black lace in the corset and black patterns on the leather pants. "These minions, I ordered them here" Buffy's eyes widened and the other Scooby's gasped.

She turned to the other captives and said "Was it that much of a surprise?" She took on a thinking look before saying "Huh….I guess it was" Grinning she sauntered over to Spike and kissed his neck before pulling away and saying "Now my Spike, I have plans for them all but if they refuse or are disobedient I give you full permission to have your fun with them…..unless I'm in a torturous mood that is" Spike chuckled before muttering in her ear "My Devil Queen"

"Willow, what's happened to you?" Giles's appalled voice asked. Moving away from Spike she walked up to Giles and said "Nothing's the matter, I'm just myself….well at least the self you drove me to become" Giles's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You look shocked" Willow continued after studying his face. "I don't see why you are; I mean seriously think about it. You always took me for granted….you never had time for me it was always you precious Slayer."

"That's not true" Giles said. Turning Willow slapped him on the cheek before glaring "How could you possible say that you senile old man. Everything revolved around her from guys, to fighting to always praising her instead of the ones who truly deserved it. She got EVERYTHING!" She shouted the last word making the windows that weren't already broken break. Everyone shuddered even the demons. Calming herself she continued "But it's not all about Buffy, No you Giles also play a large part."

"Me?" He asked feebly. She smirked giving her a very threatening look. "Why yes Giles. You see no matter what I did it was never good enough or it was completely wrong. I was the mousy little researcher, who just happened to know some magic. Now here comes the great part. When I used magic in battles against demons there was never ever a good work Willow it was either 'Well now we know how to stop them' or if I had killed something by myself it was 'Your using up to much power, Willow you should let Buffy do it'"

By the end of it she was pacing up and down the room. Stopping herself she said "No it was not just one person it was many but it centred on you Giles and" Turning to face Buffy she snarled out "And you, the slayer, the blonde little girl who always had to be the hero. You couldn't have anyone take the spotlight ever. You are just a spoiled little brat." Turning from the slayer she looked at Xander. Her voice softening she said "Xander you were always different, you were my friend….you may have betrayed me at times but overall you were a good friend…and because of that I won't let my minions kill you."

Walking over to him she said "So you have a choice, you either become my apprentice…" Before she could finish he shouted out "NEVER" Sighing she said "Fine then you choose option two" She snapped her fingers and Spike and Joey cam over. Joey smirked and Spike said "I'm going to enjoy this." And faster then he could blink Spike and Joey where sucking him dry. When the two vampires let him go Joey moved away while Spike bit his wrist before making Xander drink it. Buffy tried to struggle out of the demons arms but she wasn't able to. Just before Xander died Willow whispered "Sleep well my child, For when you wake there will be so much fun"

**00000000000**

Cordelia's eyes flew open from her position on the floor. Angel was immediately by her side "Cordelia what did you see?" He voice was shaking when she replied "Xander, Spike turned Xander" From behind her a cup dropped and smashed as Wesley who had been bringing her some water heard her answer. "What about Buffy and the others?" Angel asked worriedly. Cordelia shook her head before answering "I don't know." Angel helped Cordelia up before saying "We have to go to Sunnydale" Wesley nodded. "I'll go tell Gunn" Angel only nodded his thoughts circulating around a blonde slayer he had never really got over.

**00000000000**

Opening her eyes Willow said "How fun the team from Angel investigations are coming to join the party." She looked at Joey who nodded before picking up Xander and exiting the apartment with him. Looking at the demon that was holding Giles she saw it smirk before knocking Giles unconscious, picking him up and taking him out the door. Walking over to Anya who had been ignored the whole time she said "I have plans for you" The demon holding Anya then lead her outside.

Turning to a thrashing Buffy she simply said "Stop" and Buffy froze. Tilting her head she said "I had plans for you but since Angel is here I can make it all the better with him by your side. So until we meet again." Turning she walked over to the doorway not bothering to watch Spike bring his fist back and knock Buffy unconscious. When all her minions where outside she whispered a few words of protection so that no one could harm the unconscious slayer without her permission. Spike walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, will Peaches be a problem?" Willow smirked "Are you kidding? He'll just make it all the better"

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it! Whatcha think? I hope you don't mind the added Angel crew but I had some extra ideas and this made it very interesting :D Well yeah I hope you enjoyed the chap. XD Until next time 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	5. Truth Or Lie?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it Xander would not of been able to bring Willow back just by saying he loves her. In fact she wouldn't have destroyed the world just had some _evil_ type fun with it XD

**AN:** I thank Harry2 and guardqueen22 for reviewing my last chap u guys rock!! And also if your reading it people at least please review even to say 'I was soooo bored I was almost falling asleep', I don't really care what you say but a review would be nice, thanks :D

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Truth Or Lie?

"So what are we going to do now?" Joey asked curiously while holding the dead form of Xander. Smiling she turned to the demon holding Giles and said "Give him to Sam." The demon instantly complied. Walking over to Anya she grabbed her shoulder and gave the demon that had been holding her a let her go gesture, to which he gave her a curious look but did as she commanded. Not looking from Anya she said "Everyone but Sam and Joey may leave." The demons practically fled from her side causing a grin to cross her face.

Looking over her shoulder she said to Joey and Sam "Get ready for a slight tingling feeling." They gave a confused look but before they could reply she had teleported them into Spike's crypt. Anya who was used to magic didn't even bat an eyelash, Spike gave a small wobble but it was barely noticeable, Sam wobbled a lot and had to steady himself by leaning against the wall while Joey just closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them and saying "Where do you want him?" Moving away from Anya Willow went over to Joey and observed Xander before turning to the Crypt and frowning.

She started walking thorough the crypt and touching the walls. Curious Spike asked "Ahhh what are you doing?" She continued looking for a few more seconds before mumbling out "Remodelling." Before clapping her hands together creating a dark green mist that filled the entire crypt making it impossible to see your own nose little alone what the spell was meant to do.

After a few minutes the mist cleared making the crypt visible. Everyone but Willow's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the new crypt. The room they had been in had grown three times it's previous size, there was a stereo with about 100 CDs next to it, a full surround sound TV with tonnes of DVD's and videos, 2 couches and 4 armchairs as well as 8 new doors that obviously lead into more rooms. Smirking Willow walked over to Spike before draping her arms around his waist and saying "Soooo what do you think?"

Spike's said awe lacing his voice "It's bloody brilliant Red." She smiled before turning to Joey and saying "Put Xander in the first door on the right." He nodded before heading to the room. "What about the Watcher?" Sam asked looking at Giles who he still held. Willow gave an evil smirk before walking to one of the far doors, when Joey exited Xander's room she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. When they got to a door she gave the others a come hither motion. Sam picked up Giles and they all joined her at the door.

Opening the door she lead them down a flight of stairs, a few mumbled 'how did you do this?' where asked but she ignored them and continued into the room, or maybe dungeon was a better description. It had chains and various torture devices hanging from the walls, the room was made from concrete painted dark brown and there were three wooden chairs in the room. Smiling she spread her arms and said "Welcome to My Dungeon of Pain"

Letting her hands fall to her side she said to Sam "Look Giles in those chains." Sam nodded before fulfilling her request. Moving over to Spike she whispered in his ear "How do you like it my darling?" He looked at her coy yet evil looking face before pulling her into a fierce kiss. After a quick battle of tongues he pulled back and said "It's perfect." She smirked before turning to Sam, Joey and Anya who were all standing at the base of the staircase.

"Joey, Sam I have been meaning to ask you something." Joey and Sam both gave a 'ask away' motion with there hands so she continued "How would the two of you like to stay here in this crypt as my accomplices?" There eyes widened before Sam said "Accomplices? Don't you mean minions? Accomplice sounds more like an equal." Her smirk widened at his disbelieving tone. "No my dears, I mean an accomplice. You have quite a lot of skills for relatively new vampires, besides Spike has already agreed to train you in fighting and everything else he has learned by being a member of the Scourge of Europe."

Both of there eyes widened before Joey blurted out "Hell yes, there's no way I'm going to turn down that kind of an offer!" Sam nodded adamantly before saying "Yeah what he said." A laugh escaped Willow. "That's good. Well then lets go upstairs and find you your rooms." she turned to Anya and said "Your room to, well that is if you want to be my apprentice." Anya looked stunned before saying "What?" Walking over to anay she swung her arm around the ex-demon's shoulder before saying "You were once a vengeance demon and you practised grey magic, so I decided you would make a good apprentice."

Anya's shock seemed to have disappeared to be replaced by excitement. "Sure, I'd love to be your apprentice." Anya said excitedly. Suspicion crept into Willow's eyes but she smiled anyway and said "Good, well then let's head upstairs." Heading upstairs they left Giles unconscious and ungraded. Falling back to where Anya and Willow were talking Spike said "What about the watcher?" Willow shrugged "The chains are magical he won't be going anywhere." Spike smiled.

Entering the main room Willow and Anya sat on one of the couches while the three vampires all stood. Looking at the vampires she said "What's the matter, you all seem fidgety."

"I don't know about the others but I want to go kill someone." Spike said getting agreement from both Sam and Joey. Willow shrugged her shoulders before saying "Sure go ahead and kill things, but I expect you to keep a low profile and bring someone back alive for Xander to feed on when he awakens." They all nodded before heading outside into the night. Turning to Anya she said "Now we're all alone, my dear." Slight fear showed on Anya's face causing her to laugh.

Calming her laughter Willow said "Don't worry Anya dear, you have nothing to fear unless you lied to me." Confusion came across Anya's face before realisation appeared and she said "A Truth spell, to check my loyalties." It was more a statement then a question. Willow didn't answer just snapped her fingers making a white mist curl around Anya before going into her mouth and nose. Anya coughed at the intrusion before looking up with a bored look on her face.

As soon as Anya looked at her Willow started her interrogation. "Do you wish to be my apprentice?"

"Yes" Was Anya's immediate reply. Continuing Willow said "Do you hold any ties to the people I wish to destroy?"

"Be more specific which people?" sighing Willow counted the people off with her fingers as she said them. "Wesley, Fred, Angel, Buffy, Giles, Gunn and Cordelia. Since Xander is a vampire and will be working for me I won't include him." Anya shook her head before saying "I don't care what happens to them." Smiling Willow asked her final question. "Will you stay true to me and not use the black magic I teach you against me?"

"As long as you don't go back to the side of good, then yes." Willow laughed before sending the blue mist into Anya's body to reverse the truth effect. Standing up she said "Excellent, well then shall we start our sessions?" Anya stood up as well before nodding. Willow then moved over to another door and said "This is the room where we will train both magical and fighting skills." She opened the door revealing a room the size of Spike's old crypt there were weapons and a training mat on one side and bookshelves with magic books and a rug with a pentagram on it on the other side.

"Anya looked at the room impressed before saying "You really did have good plans on creating this crypt." Willow gave a nod before heading over to the rug grabbing a book from a bookshelf on the way, Anya soon followed her. When they were both seated Anya asked "So what are we going to do?" Opening the book Willow said "This, it's a spell to create a crystal ball able to look into the conversations, mind and home of your enemies. If preformed correctly and with an evil influence you can also send images and thoughts into a person's mind. It's a great way to find torture methods"

Anya blinked before saying "Isn't that a bit advanced for me? I haven't really been practising magic, well not since we brought forth that vampire version of you." Willow nodded before saying "Don't worry it's not that hard and we can always pull on more of my magic then yours." Anya let out a breath before saying "Okay so what do we have to do?"

"It's simple we just take a circular crystal and place one of our hands on it while chanting a few words." Anya frowned before saying "That sounds way too easy." Smirking Willow said "It does, when you don't know the words you need to chant." She then passed the book to Anya who while reading the chant formed a smirk. When she was finished she said "Oh this looks fun. Especially the extra effects that are added when you magic becomes blacker" Willow's only reply was "Exactly."

* * *

**AN:** Whatcha think? Not much on the whole against the White hats but there will be some next chap, so yeah :D Whatcha think of the crystal spell…..and the other effects what are they hmmmm, you will have to wait and see XD Well I hope you like it, peace out

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	6. The Normal Routine Just Add Evil

**Disclaimer:** I own zip, nada, zilch of anything so yeah just letting you know

**AN:** I want 2 thank my four reviewers of last chapter for there kind thoughts XD You guys soooo totally rock!! You all give me the incentive to write more! I also thank **fromlightintodark06** for his ideas :D Thanks again and now onto the next segment of the story XD Sorry I forgot, just a quick update note, I start back at school on the 30th and I'll be in year 10 so basically, I'll be swamped with assignments, I have a reasonably good work plan soooo hopefully I'll be able to update this story around once a week when I'm back at school. But I'm not sure so I'm just warning you that no matter how long it takes this story WILL be finished!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Normal Routine Just Add Evil

Willow took the book back from Anya before saying "You know what you need to do?" Anya nodded. Snapping her fingers Willow made a crystal skull appear with inset rubies of the deepest crimson for eyes. The power radiating from the skull took Anya's breath away and with something akin to awe she said "Shit, the power….what's it made from?" Smirking Willow said "The eyes are ruby that have been moulded with the blood of countless demons, witches, warlocks and vampires, giving it the aura of power. As for the skull it's made from the purest crystal with the souls of countless psychics embedded in it."

Anya was silent as she started at the skull, after a few seconds she whispered out "Will that add to the spells effects?" Willow gave a nod before levitating the skull so it was level with there chests. Looking at Anya she said "You have your words memorised?" Anya was so focused on the skull that Willow had to snap her fingers to gain Anya's attention. When she had her attention she repeated her question. Anya's answer was a nod causing Willow to smirk and say "If this spell goes well, I will be very pleased….if it does not…" She let the sentence hang making Anya's mind race and her back stiffen.

"Maybe I should take one more look over it." Willow handed over the book while saying "Good idea." Anya read the spell over at least five times before giving the book back to Willow. With a slightly shaky smile she said "Okay, I'm ready." Willow nodded before putting her hand on the crystal skull, covering the ruby eyes. Taking a deep breath Anya placed her hand on the back of the skulls head. When she did she shuddered. Noticing the shudder Willow said "You felt the souls didn't you?" Anya gave a small nod. Smirking Willow said "Were they screaming and begging for release?"

Anya looked at Willow with a slightly surprised look. "Can you hear them to?" Willow shrugged "They were doing that when I put them in there, it's only fair to guess they'd be doing it now." Anya gasped causing Willow to smirk "What you didn't think I would have done it?" It was Anya's turn to shrug. "No not that you wouldn't do it, it's just I knew one of the psychics in here and she was powerful, I guess I didn't think you were as powerful as this." Smirking evilly Willow said "Let me give you a fact that you should always think of while working for me." She paused to look hard into Anya's eyes "Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups! Never assume shit when facing someone, if you assume something and get my people killed or make a fool out of me I will kill you as an example. Got it?" Anya didn't hesitate; she nodded straight away causing a smile to cross Willow's face. "Good then lets get this spell underway."

**00000000000**

"Hey Spike, I think I found the perfect one for Xander." Spike dropped the man he had been drinking from and walked over to Sam, closely followed by Joey. When they got there they saw Sam holding a petrified blonde girl. Smiling Sam said "She's got good blood I can smell it and she's a witch, it will give Xander an added boost." Spike tilted his head to the side and examined the girl. She was wearing a long peasant skirt and shirt, she had a back pack half way hanging off her shoulder and there was a faint aura of magic to her.

Joey smiled and said "Awwww, she's a pretty thing to, too bad we can't turn her. I'm sure the boss would like another witch around." Spike gained a thoughtful face before saying "Huh, yeah she might like another witch." Turning to Joey he said "Go find some random person we'll bring them both back just in case Wills wants another witchy type." Joey gave a salute before disappearing into an alley. Turning back to the blonde Spike studied her face; there was something familiar about her.

"What now?" Sam asked. Spike shrugged before saying "Wait for Joey, when he's back with a meal we'll head back, until then we wait." Sam nodded and raised his arm to knock the witch unconscious when Spike said "Wait." making Sam freeze. Looking into the girls eyes Spike said "What's your name?" When he didn't get an answer he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her face close to his "I said witch, what's your name?!" Shaking in terror the girl just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Growling Spike knocked her unconscious before mumbling "Pitiful."

**00000000000**

When they said the combined last word of the spell the power that erupted from Willow and Anya made the crypt shake. Once the electricity and power in the air had been absorbed into the skull Anya fell onto her back panting. Willow just took a deep breath before grabbing the skull and standing up. Tilting her head she said to Anya "You did very well for your first spell, I'm impressed." She walked over to Anya and offered her hand "Here." Anya accepted and was pulled up into a standing position.

Anya opened her mouth to say something when the door to the room flew open and Spike, Sam, Joey, the witch and a man came in. "What the hell was that?" Spike yelled while stomping over to Willow. Grinning Willow purred out "A very useful, spell my dear, don't worry nothing is broken or hurt." Spike seemed suspicious but slowly nodded. She looked behind Spike where she could see the others. "What have you got there, Sam, Joey?" She asked.

Smirking Joey said "Well Sam found a girl for Xander but it turns out she's a witch so we brought another human in case you want to make her one of you apprentices." Willow gave a huge smile before saying "Ohhh, let me see the witch." Turning to Anya she gave her the skull before walking over to the two vampires and potential meals. Sam grinned and presented his find. When she saw the witch she blinked before smiling evilly.

"Oh this is perfect Sam, well down." Sam smiled at the compliment. Raising the blonde witch's face she said "Hello Tara, I see you're still practising witch craft." Tara's eyes widened and she stuttered out "W-W-Willow? W-w-hat's happened t-t-to you?" Smirking Willow said "I've only just started to live, that's what." Letting go of Tara's head she said "Now Tara I have two choices for you. 1 you work for me or 2" She paused to gauge Tara's reaction, she was pale and shaking. Smirking Willow said "I make you." After a few moments Tara managed to say "I-I-I'll never be evil."

Willow shrugged before saying "Too bad." She then placed her palm over Tara's forehead and pushed magic into her. She fell limp in Sam's arms. Joey curiously said "What did you do?" Willow shrugged before saying "Put her in limbo." Turning to look at the man who had woken up and was now cowering on the floor, curling her lip in disgust she said "Chain him up in Xander's room then meet us in the dungeon." Joey nodded before knocking the man out again and dragging him out of the room.

Turning back to Sam she said "Lay her on the pillows over there" She gestured to where Anya and her had been casting the spell. Went and did what he was told. Spike wrapped his arms around her and said "I love how hot you look, when you're dominant." Leaning into him she whispered in his ear "I'll have to remember that for tonight." Spike smirked and his hands started moving further up when a coughing sound was heard behind them. Spike and Willow both growled while turning to look at the culprit.

Sam gave a sheepish smile before saying "Sorry to interrupt but don't we need to do something in the dungeon?" Willow gave a small pout before sighing and unwrapping herself from Spike. "You're right we do have business to attend to." Leaning up she grazed Spike's lips with her own before saying "Later, I promise." Pulling back she looked at Anya and Sam before heading out of the room. Everyone followed behind.

When they entered the dungeon Joey was already leaning against the wall waiting. He raised an eyebrow in question regarding there lateness. His only response was Sam's roll of the eyes. Getting off the wall Joey moved over to the rest of the group. Leaning down Willow put her hand on Giles's forehead before saying "Awaken." Removing her hand she stood up straight and waited. After a few seconds his eyes fluttered before opening.

When he's fully conscious he looks around the room grimacing at certain items. Looking up at his captors he glares at Spike and Anya and shows no really emotion for Joey and Sam. Looking up at Willow there is a mix of disappointment, anger, guilt and fear. Smirking Willow grabs Giles's shirt and pulls him up so he's in a standing position. "Willow, what you're doing is wro..." Is all that he gets out before Willow says "Silence." Making stitches sow his lips together.

Fear starts to become more noticeable on his face making Willow loosen her grip before saying "Shhhh Giles, its okay. If you promise to stop spouting out lectures I'll unsow your mouth, would you like me to do that?" He nodded and with a wave of her hand the stitches disappeared. He took a few breaths form his mouth before saying "What are you going to do?" Letting an evil smirk cross her face she let her eyes bleed black before saying "Just have a little taste." She then shoved her hand into his chest making Giles scream. Grinning she slowly pulled out his life force and magic, causing his screams to intensify.

After a minute she pulled out her hand making him collapse onto the ground. The entire dungeon was silent except for Giles's harsh breathing. "What did you do to him?" Sam asked with slight fear in his voice. Turning to look at them she noticed that Joey and Sam were pale, Spike was smiling and Anya was uninterested. Looking at Sam she said "Exactly what I said I had a taste, I drained his magic and life force." Turning to Spike she said "And now I'm bored, so how about we go have some fun." Spike smirked before saying "Absolutely."

Moving over to Spike she grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs, they were halfway up when Anya said "And what the hell are we suppose to do?" Looking over her shoulder Willow said "Whatever you want, rob a bank, fuck each other, do a spell, watch TV. As long as you leave Giles and Buffy alone, and don't die or turn to ash I don't care what you do. I call you when I need you." Continuing up the stairs they disappeared from sight. Anya turned to the vampires and gave them both a once over, when she was done she said "I feel like having an orgasm, will one or both of you join me?" both vampires blinked unsure of what the hell they should say.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Did ya like the crystal skull? What about Tara's appearance? Well I'm not sure exactly when I'll be updating but I'll try and do it soon :D Thanks for reading and please review it would make me VERY, VERY happy!!!! XD 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	7. Two New Sets Of Eyes

**Disclaimer:** If someone actually has the balls to sue me or something similar I will happily SHOOT THERE FING BRAINS OUT!!!!!! Okay I'm over my little Psycho attack, so don't worry :D

**AN:** Hmmmmm well what can I say how about I LOVE AN EVIL WILLOW!!!! Nah it's all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yay my update was on time :D Oh and people please R&R!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Two New Sets Of Eyes

The next morning Willow walked out of her and Spike's bedroom only wearing a black lace bra and undies. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. It was empty except for a bottle of orange juice that was half full. Pouting she walked over to the lounge where the TV was blaring. When the lounge was visible she saw Sam, Joey and Anya watching some soap. Putting her hand on her hips she said "Okay, who cleaned out the fridge of my summoned food?"

Nobody moved all she got was a few grunts. She gave a slight glare before saying "Don't tell me your all obsessed with some stupid soap are you?" Three heads gave a small nod making her roll her eyes and start taping her foot. It wasn't until some guy on the screen got a gun cocked at the back of his head causing an add break that the two vampires and X-demon all gave a collective gasp. Turning to look at the others Anya said "Do you think he'll die before he can tell Georgia she's pregnant?"

Sam shrugged before saying "I'm not sure, but I mean there had been that murderer going around for a week." Joey nodded before saying "Not to mention Hector doesn't want a kid being an ex convict and all. Oh, and then there's James who she's been cheating with, he's a cop and he wouldn't want that getting out." Rolling her eyes Willow leaned down, grabbed the remote and muted the TV.

When the adds stopped they all turned to start complaining but stopped when they saw what she was wearing. Sam and Joey's draws dropped while Anya just smiled and said "I have that exact same set only in red." Willow grinned and said "Yeah I saw that one but since I have red hair it though it would be too much." Anya tilted her head to the side. "But doesn't your hair sometimes turn black? This would be the same effect." Willow nodded before saying "Yeah but I don't usually preform magic while having sex, besides I also bought the purple one."

Coming out of his stupor Sam said "You're both crazy, that's what you are." Willow's smile just widened before she said "Probably but back to my original question. Who cleaned out all the food in the fridge?" They all gave a slightly sheepish look. Joey then said "Well you said that you didn't care what we did as long as we didn't harm the watcher or the slayer or somehow died. We did none of those we just ate and watched TV."

Sighing Willow said "Fine, but now I'll have to go food shopping as well as going to the magic shop." They all nodded before Sam said "Ummm can we have the TV control back now?" Rolling her eyes Willow gave the control back before heading for the kitchen again. She was half way there when the sound of the soap reached her ears. She was about to tell them to turn it down when Anya said from behind her "I was wondering is this crypt protected so Buffy can't find us?"

Willow turned to look at Anya as she said "Yes, I have put spell on it so only people I allow can enter it, see it and sense it. I don't feel like letting Buffy have the advantage of a surprise attack" Anya nodded and the little tension that was in her body seemed to drain out of it. Willow was about to give a more detailed explanation when Spike came out of the room dressed in all black with his duster on. She gave him an admiring look and was about to move over and kiss him when he walked over to one of the armchairs and said "Shit, it's started has Georgia found out she's pregnant yet?

Willow crossed her arms before saying "What is so interesting about a bunch of bad actors in a very badly written show?" Anya shrugged "There was nothing else on, so I was watching it." Shaking her head Willow said "Boys" Making Anya smile. Waving a hand across her body she made light blue jeans and a black singlet appear on her. Turning to Anya she said "Wanna come shopping with me?" Anya shrugged in an 'I don't care' motion.

Taking that as a yes Willow yelled to be heard over the TV "We're going shopping. Make sure nothing happens to both Tara and Giles. Got it?" She got a grunt from each of them, signalling they had heard her. Hooking arms with Anya she asked "Teleporting or walking?" Anya gained a thoughtful expression before saying "Walking, we should probably conserve magic; we also don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves right?" Willow smiled and nodded before starting to walk out of the crypt still linked with Anya.

**00000000000**

Everything was still and quite. Nothing was moving or making a sound. Then ever so slightly she twitched. Shortly after another twitch followed, this one was also accompanied by a groan. A few seconds later eyes fluttered before opening fully. With a bigger groan the blonde sat up and looked around the room she was in. As she did memories rushed back to her.

She had to hold back a sob as the image of Xander being turned flashed through her mind, but as images of Giles, Anya and of what Willow did kept passing through her mind she lost the battle and let a few tears fall. "Oh god Willow." She whispered before wiping away her tears and standing up a determined look in her eyes. Ignoring the damage to Giles's apartment she started heading for her house. Willow had said Angel was coming, even though it would be hard seeing him again, she was the slayer and she would deal with it.

**00000000000**

The door opened causing a bell to jingle, signalizing a customer. There was a man at the counter, when he saw them he gave a welcoming smile before saying "How may I help you two young ladies?" Willow smiled before saying "We are looking for some books." Walking out from behind the counter he said "Well I'd be glad to assist you in anyway I can."

Willow gave a slightly bored look before saying "Your, very nice. It's a shame we have to kill you." The man's eyes widened and he said "Kill me? What do you mean by that?" The bored look changed to her slightly evil one as she started walking towards him. "Well see, we can't have you blabbing to anyone about anything, so this way is just easier."

His eyes widened further as she took a step closer, when she was four steps away from him he said "Stop. Don't come any closer." Tilting her head to the side Willow said "Why, what makes you think you can stop me?" This, he then held up his hand and used a little magic that pushed her back a step since she wasn't expecting it. Willow smiled "Ahhh so you know some magic, I'm impressed. However at your level you won't stop me."

She then waved her hand making the blinds close over the windows and all the doors to lock. Letting her eyes bleed black she said "Now since I like you I'll give you an option, which way do you want to die?" His eyes were impossibly wide and he was slightly shaking. Turning to look at Anya she said "Start looking for anything useful." Anya nodded and did as she was told. Turning back to the shopkeeper she made a small ball of magic form in her hand. "Your…your that witch, the one everyone's talking about. You're out to destroy the slayer."

She stopped forming her energy ball and looked at him curiously "You know about that? Then you are not just some human who knows magic. Only demons or people of the dark know of me." He shook his head and said "No you're wrong, I'm not evil I'm good." Walking closer to him she said "I wouldn't jump so quickly to deny your evil roots seeing that it's the only reason you're still living."

The guy gulped as she kept moving closer, he went to take a step back but realised he couldn't. He was magically frozen in place. When she was directly in front of him she put her hand on his head. "W-What are you doing?" he asked. Smiling she said "Just taking a look around." She then pushed magic tendrils into his brain so she could look at his aura and soul.

He had a mixed soul; half of it was good the other half was evil. Pulling back from him she gave him a suspicious look. "You have a mixed soul. What are you?" The guy's eyes fell to the ground as he said "I was infused with the soul of my twin brother we are one and the same. Only sometimes one personality is more dominant then the other." Willow nodded before asking "What's your name?"

He looked back at her and blinked before saying "My names Petrie." She nodded before saying "And you twin, the other personality?"

"His name's Kieran." Before she could reply Anya came back with five books and said "These were the only worthwhile things here." She looked at Petrie and said "I thought you would have killed him by now." Willow smiled and said "No I have a better use for him." Looking back at Petrie she said "I'll keep you alive, and protected if you do two things for me."

He gained both a suspicious and curious look before asking "What?" Smirking she said "One, You order in any magic books I want and two, you keep your eyes an ears open for any rebels who wish to destroy me or what's mine. Do we have a deal?" He stood silent for a few minutes thinking over the deal before slowly nodding and saying "I can do that."

"Good. I'll be in touch then." Was all she said before teleporting them out of the shop. Petrie breathed a sigh of relief and was about to the blinds again when Willow's voice echoed through the shop. "But if you double cross me……well lets just say, I wouldn't recommend it because I will find out."

**00000000000**

A blue van was practically speeding as it headed further away from Los Angeles. "Jesus, slow down Wes, I think we'd be more help if we made it to the town alive." Said an annoyed Gunn who was rubbing his arm after it had hit the door from there last swerve to avoid cars. "There's no time for speed limits at the moment." Wesley replied.

Frustrated Gunn said "Look I know that someone you once knew was drained but how much help will we be dead hmmm?" Angel looked up from his brooding in the corner and said "Slow it down a bit Wes, just until there are less cars. Gunn's right we don't want you guys dead." Wesley was about to argue but Cordelia's words stopped him. "I think we miss judged how long it took to get to Sunnydale."

"Why do you say that?" Gunn said. Without bothering to look at Gunn she said "Because where here." Angel, Gunn and Fred's eyes all snapped to a window and sure enough the welcome to Sunnydale sign was right in front of them.

**00000000000**

The door to the crypt opened making three sets of eyes turn from the TV to look at it. A few seconds later Willow and Anya appeared carrying shopping bags. They proceeded into the kitchen to deposit them. Slowly the three boys got up to investigate what they had brought home. They started hunting through the bags only to fell the magic equivalent of a slap on there hands.

"What the?" Spike said looking at his hand. Without looking up Willow said "Get you hands out of there, unless you want to start floating around the room." All the hands retreated and a few seconds later all the groceries were lifting into the air and floating into cupboards or fridges. Leaving the kitchen Willow said "So how are the prisoners?" Spike shrugged "There okay, I guess."

She nodded before smiling and saying "I'm going to check on Xander he should be waking soon." Spike nodded before saying "I guess I should come with what with me turning him and all." Willow nodded and was about to head for Xander's room when Anya said "I'm coming to." Spike turned and looked at her before saying "And why is that?" Rolling her eyes Anya said "Well he was my boyfriend."

Shrugging Willow said "Sure whatever." Turning to Joey and Sam she said "After Xander has awoken, I expect you to talk to him." They both nodded to which Willow just turned and started heading for Xander's room closely followed by Spike and Anya. When they entered the room they saw Xander lying on the bed and the man who he would drink from chained up in the corner with a gag in his mouth.

Sitting down on the bed Willow looked at Xander's face for any sign of him awaken. After a few seconds she felt Anya sit on the other side of the bed. Turning to look at Spike who was slouched against the wall she said "When do you think he will wake up?" Spike shrugged "It usually takes a day but it depends on the person." Willow opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off as Anya said "He's twitching, I think he's waking up."

Turning back to Xander she watched as his eyes opened right before he sat up with a suspicious and guarded look on his face. Smiling Willow said "Hello, Xander how are you feeling." His eyes flicked briefly to the bound man before coming back to Willow's as he said "Hungary." Smirking Willow said gesturing to the man "Go ahead, he's for you anyway."

Xander gave a small nod of thanks before getting off the bed and walking over to the man. He lifted him up to a standing position before looking in the man's eyes. Fear was the only emotion. Grinning Xander said "Don't worry, it's just like getting a needle…..only at the end of this, you die." Before the man could even squeak Xander had ripped the gag away from the man's neck and bit into him, draining him dry.

After a few moments he pulled his fangs out from the man's neck, letting him drop to the ground. Going back to his human visage he turned to Willow and said "Sooooo, it seems you've turned evil, how'd that happen?" Willow smirked before saying "Oh you know, getting ignored, born with evil tendencies, liking a bad boy the usual." He gave and before looking at Anya and saying "Didn't I date you?"

Anya glared and said "You are dating me, just cause you're a vampire now doesn't mean your dumping me." He shrugged and said "Whatever." Standing up Anya crossed her arms before saying "Don't you whatever me, unless you want to make your own orgasms, you'll show me some respect." Willow rolled her eyes before saying "I'll leave you two alone." Turning to Anya she said "When you're done arguing please join us in the lounge." Anya gave a curt nod causing Willow to smile before grabbing Spike's arm and leading him out of the room.

After shutting the door and entering the lounge Spike flopped down onto the couch pulling Willow onto his lap. "So what's happening?" Joey asked turning off the TV. Smiling Willow said "Anya's ripping through Xander because he didn't care that they were in a relationship." Joey and Sam both started laughing. When they had caught there breath Sam said "Man I feel sorry for him, I had a bad enough scolding from her for taking the last packet of chips."

Spike snorted while Willow's lips just twitched. Joey grinned and was about to out the TV back on when Xander and Anya came out of the room. Willow turned to look at them and was surprised to find that there wasn't even a tense air around them. "That was fast." Sam said. Anya smiled before saying "Yes, well he's a good at what he does." Before anyone could ask more details Willow froze and her eyes bleed black.

After a few seconds she smiled and opened her eyes. "Angel and his friends are here." Joey smiled and said "Alright, I could use a fight." Sam nodded and stood up followed closely by Joey. Picking her up Spike sat her next to him so he could stand up. They all start walking towards the weapons room but Willow's voice stops them. "We're not going to fight them yet." The vampires all turn to her confused. "What do you mean?" Xander asked. Standing up she said "If we are going to emotional destroy Buffy, it would be better to pick them off one by one, right after she joins with them."

Frowning Spike says "I was never one of the mental torture types that was more Angelus's bit, I just beat the shit out of them." Smiling she started walking towards the dungeon as she said "And you will, my Spike, you most definitely will." Stopping just before the door she said "I'll back in a little while, I would appreciate it if you would inform Xander of everything that has happened since his little nap." Not waiting for a reply she descended down the stairs.

Once she finished her descent she walked over to the crystal skull that was sitting on a marble stand. Letting her fingers graze it she made it show the lounge of Buffy's house where Buffy was pacing. A few seconds alter she heard Buffy's doorbell ring. Buffy went to the door and in entered the AI crew.

After a few minutes of watching them talk and there surprise at hearing about her being evil she was bored. Closing off the crystal she turned to look at Giles who was glaring at her. Smiling she walked over to him and sucked out some more magic. When he had fallen unconscious she walked back up the stairs. Entering the lounge she noticed how restless the others were. Deciding to start the next faze of her plan Willow said "I think it's time to pay the Initiative a visit."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? A bit longer then the others, but I wanted to get all this in :D I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try and make the other chaps this long but no promises! Anyway whatcha think of Petrie/Kieran? Also I know Tara didn't make much of an appearance this chapter but she'll be in it a bit more next chap. Please people review, it would make me very, very happy!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	8. Armies Never Understand A Threat

**Disclaimer:** I own practically nothing so yeah go bug someone else about copywriting.

**AN:** Hello all, sorry this is a little late but I've been super busy with school already 'tears' you'd think that ease us into assignments etc but noooooooo errgh….I also friggin pinched a nerve in my shoulder in sport and couldn't type, Which PISSED ME OFF!!! But anyway I'm over my small rant….for the moment, well I hope you like the chap and please R&R it would make me very, very happy :D Ta

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Armies Never Understand A Threat

Joey smirked "So we're going to kick the army boy's arses, now are we?" Willow smiled before purring out "Most definitely" Matching grins formed on Anya, Xander and Sam's faces, Spike just slightly shook his head before coming over and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She looked up into his smirking face as he said in the tone that one would only find in the boy who was just handed a giant present "This is going to be good."

Shrugging away from Spike's arm she said in a commanding tone "Everyone get what weapons you need and meet me back here." The vampires disappeared into either the training area or there rooms however Anya stayed where she was. Curious Willow said "Why do you stay?" Her eyes flittered to the ground avoiding Willow's, a submissive gesture "I don't like the Initiative…..besides I don't have much ability to control weapons."

Cocking her head to the side Willow said "You have enough magic to make up for your muscle strength besides I can always magically enhance you." Anya still didn't look up. Letting a tiny smile cross her face Willow moved over to Anya and wrapped a arm around her while pulling her towards the training room. The movement made Anya look at Willow shock and slight nervousness on her face. Willow gave a comforting sound before saying "If you do not wish to come and attack the Initiative then you can do another job for me."

Curiosity seemed to win over nervousness as Anya asked "What kind of job?" Taking her arm away from Anya she said "Simple, you will watch over Tara while we are gone and will inform me if anything happens regarding the AI team or Buffy." Anya smiled and nodded before saying "I can do that." Willow didn't answer just continued into the training room. Walking over to Tara she looked her over before turning to Anya and saying "She is fighting in limbo, but with her level of power she won't get out."

Snapping her fingers she made the crystal skull appear right in front of Anya's face. Anya jumped back in fright while giving a small shriek, causing Willow to laugh. Anya gave her a small glare before plucking the skull from the air. Moving over to Willow and Tara she sat down with the skull in her lap. Looking back up at Willow

she said "Anything else you want me to do while you're gone?"

Willow looked around the room before making a come here gesture with her finger to the books they had taken from the Magic shop. When they had floated over to her she had them pile up next to Anya. "You can look through them for anything useful, or anything you want to learn. If you find anything tell me when I'm back and I'll see what I can do about teaching it to you." Anya smiled before nodding. Willow then turned and went to go back to the lounge but stopped when she was at the door.

Turning back to face Anya she locked there eyes together for a few seconds before breaking it. When she did Anya started blinking before saying "What did you do?" Opening the door Willow said just as she was almost out of sight "Linked our minds." She then closed the door leaving Anya to the duties she'd been assigned.

Entering the lounge she found her three vampires standing in a line near the door. Spike was lighting up a cigarette, Sam was fiddling with the weapons covering him anxious to start chopping things in half, Xander was leaning against the wall looking like he didn't care what was happening and Joey was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Smiling she walked over to them her outfit changing as she got closer. When she reached them what had once been jeans and a singlet was now the exact outfit of her vampire double only where there was red on the vampires corset and pants there was now midnight blue.

Stopping in front of them she said "Ready?" Sam shook his head no before saying "Its day, how are we suppose to survive outside of the Initiative?" Shrugging she said "I teleport you into the Initiative then?" This time everyone agreed, Smiling she made a thin mist surround her within a few seconds it disappeared and she was standing in a small clearing surrounded by forest. Closing her eyes Willow started searching the area for life forms. She found various animals within a few seconds but ignored them, preferring to look underground.

About 30 meters down she felt people moving around. She scanned the facility until she found a suitable place to appear at. Smiling she opened her eyes and with a snap of her fingers electricity formed around her before teleporting her right in front of a stunned Riley Finn.

**00000000000**

"Are you sure I need to leave Buffy?" Buffy ignored her mothers question and kept packing a suitcase. Getting worried she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and made her face her. "Buffy what's going on? You know you can tell me anything." Buffy nodded before hugging her mother "I know mum, it's just bad slayer stuff." Looking back at her mothers face she continued "I don't want you getting hurt so please will you go and stay with your friend in Chicago?"

Joyce Summers bit her bottom lip before nodding and helping her daughter pack. She had never seen her so scared and in such emotional pain before. Quelling the feeling of nervousness in her stomach she told herself that her daughter was the slayer and would be fine. Looking once again at her daughters wet face she realised that as soon as she left the house she would never see her daughter again……Buffy wouldn't let her.

**00000000000**

A smirk crossed her face as she said "Hello Riley, how are you?" She didn't get a response frowning she said "It's not polite to ignore a question." Before Riley could even think of replying Willow turned to look behind her where 30 army men were pointing guns at her. Tilting her head to the side she said "Guns aren't very fun and I don't like them pointed at me. You need to be taught a lesson." Snapping her fingers a bright light appeared, when it faded Spike, Xander, Joey and Sam were revealed all in there game face.

Turning to the vampires she said "Kill them." They need no further instruction. Xander and Spike paired off to start fighting as did Joey and Sam. Willow watched the fight with interest but was distracted when she felt a gun fire from her right. Turning her head she faced the bullet that had frozen as it came in contact with her aura. Studying the bullet she lifting her finger to touch it but before she could she heard someone say "Holy shit."

Looking away from the bullet she found a soldier with a gun in his hands, he was pale and was starting at the bullet he had obviously intended to kill her with. Flicking her hand she said "Here" Making the bullet zoom back to the soldier hitting him in the heart before flying out the other end, embedding itself in the wall. Turning back to the fight she smiled. Most of the soldiers were dead or dying, her boys were covered in blood and enjoying every second of it.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Turning she looked at a slightly pale Riley. Smirking she said "Isn't it obvious? I'm deleting the Initiative from existence." Riley shook his head as if trying to deny the information he was hearing. Walking closer to Riley she said "And sadly you, Riley are part of it." Riley's face snapped to Willow's and his eyes widened as he tried to move away from her. She smiled, he was smarter then the other soldiers who were just throwing themselves to there death.

Raising her hand she said "Hope you like the afterlife." She was about to kill him when she heard a familiar voice yell "Attack her! The one who is trying to harm Agent Finn." Turning to the source of the familiar voice Willow blinked before saying "Professor Walsh? How unexpected." Turning to look at what she was commanding her head titled to the side "And what are you?"

The creature just smiled and said "My name is Adam." Willow nodded before saying "Well that's great, now if you'll excuse me I have an army base to destroy." Turning she looked at Riley and was about to raise her hand again when Adam said "Who are you?" Turning back to the creature she said with a slightly annoyed tone "Is that relevant?" He walked closer before saying "With your powers we could make an alliance, bring all the demons, vampires and other creatures together."

She raised an eyebrow but before she could respond Maggie Walsh yelled "What are you doing? Destroy her!" The creature turned to Maggie Walsh who had stayed beside him thinking he was her safest bet. Smiling and eerie smile the creature skewed her through the heart before taking the skewer out and turning back to Willow. Continuing he said "Just think of what we could create what we could do, what we could…." Holding up her hand she said "Bored now." And with a snap of her fingers the creature Adam exploded into a thousand pieces.

Turning to look at how the others were doing she saw Sam and Joey taking turns killing a cornered amount soldiers, Spike was draining scientists and Xander was torturing what ever people he could get his hands on. Looking around the base she looked for anyone else to kill finding no one she sighed before looking back at Riley who was trying unsuccessfully to bring Maggie Walsh back to life.

"Something tells me she's dead." Riley looked up at her anger across his face, standing up he said "How could you do this? Kill innocent people?" She shrugged "I was bored, besides you gave my Spike his chip, think of it as an eye for an eye." Riley went to lunge for her but she just waved her arm pushing him back and making cuts appear across his chest and face. He went to charge again but she froze him before saying "As much I would love to kill you I need a messenger." Turning away from the immobile Riley she said "Sam, Spike, Joey, Xander we're leaving."

The four vampires gave sighs before stopping what they were doing and coming over to Willow. When they reached her Joey said "What are we doing with army boy?" Smirking Willow said "Well I thought Buffy should know what we've done, makes her feel all disgusted and hurting inside." The others smirked. Smiling Xander said "Buff will just love hearing about this form her boy toy." Grinning she threw Riley to Sam and said "Hold this."

Conjuring a electrical ball about the size of a TV she threw it at the wall before teleporting them into a small cave. Confused Sam asked "Why are we here?" Smirking Willow pointed outside the cave. Everyone followed her line of vision and a few seconds later the ground started shaking and a few tress fell down where she had been pointing at. Smirking she said "Bye, Bye Initiative."

Turning to Sam she said "Drop him." Sam did as asked. When Riley hit the ground he looked up at Willow fear in his eyes. "If I were you, I'd go tell Buffy what happened before I change my mind and let your body be the message." Riley's eyes widened at his words before he got up and sprinted out of the cave. When he was out of sight Willow said with disgust in her voice "Pitiful excuse for a human, that one."

She didn't wait for an answer just closed her eyes and visualised the crypt, a few seconds later she opened her eyes before heading into the training room leaving the vampires slightly stunned at the change of scenery. Heading over to Anya she said "Bring up the AI team and Buffy." A few seconds later Anya lifted up the skull for Willow to take. Grabbing it Willow smirked as she saw the team were talking in the lounge room.

"So what's going on?" Turning she blinked Xander, Sam, Spike and Joey we're all looking at the crystal ball from over her shoulder. Grinning she said "See for yourself" before transforming the skull into a crystal TV that showed Buffy's living room.

**00000000000**

Buffy was pacing the living room while the AI crew watched from there seated positions. "How….How could she be evil?" Cordelia asked stunned, unable to understand what she was hearing. Buffy stopped pacing to look at Cordelia. "I….I don't know. But she removed Spike's chip, took….Giles and turned Xander." Buffy started to shake but closed her eyes, when she was sure the tears wouldn't come she opened her eyes once again.

"So what are we going to do?" Gunn asked as carefully as he could so that nobody would burst into tears. Buffy looked at Angel before turning to Gunn, she was about to answer him when the front door burst open. Everyone was on there feet in an instant ready to fight. A couple of seconds later Riley came into there line of view. Surprised Buffy rushed over to him. "Riley! What happened?" Looking at Buiffy with disbelief and fear across his face he said "Willow, Willow, Xander, Spike and two others they……they destroyed the Initiative killing everyone in it."

**00000000000**

A laugh escaped Willow. "Look at them all so sad and scared. This is so much fun!" Spike laughed as well before pulling her tighter against his body. Turning away from the screen she looked at Sam, Joey and Anya who were all eating chips while watching the show. She smiled those three were like little kids. Turning to look at Xander her smile widened he had out a magic book and was reading it. Getting up off Spike's lap she walked over to Xander.

When she reached him he looked up and raised an eyebrow. Looking at the book she said "Why you reading magic?" He shrugged "I'm bored and there's nothing else to really do what with it being daylight and all." Willow nodded before looking back at the Skull turned TV screen. "Yeah your right." Turning to face the others fully she said "Hey everyone." They all looked at her. "I'm going to go kill Riley….and maybe someone from the AI team, any volunteers?"

Grinning Xander said "Count me in." She nodded before looking at the others. Joey and Anya stood up and gave her a nod. She looked at Sam and Spike curiously. Sam shook his head before saying "Count me out, I'm tired." Willow gained a surprised look before nodding and saying "Okay then you can watch over the crypt and Tara and Giles." He nodded. Turning to Spike she said "You coming?" Spike lit up a cigarette before saying "I think I'm going to wait a while before I say hi to peaches. I'll watch you on the TV thingy."

Walking over to him Willow gave him a tongue filled kiss before pulling back and saying "Okay my Spike, but if you feel like playing with them just speak into my mind and I'll teleport you over." Looking at Sam she said "You to." They both nodded. Wiggling out of Spike's hold she went over to the others and said "Now since I don't want you guys getting even the tiniest scratch, I'm going to make you stronger."

Letting her hand lightly touch there chests she pushed magic into them making Xander and Joey physically stronger while making Anya magically stronger. When she was done she said "Let's go have some fun." Her only answer was three identical evil smirks.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? As I said before major sorry for the lack of update but I was busy and had a pinched nerve! Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter, not much on Buffy and AI but as you can see that's next chapter. Also Tara won't have much in next chapter but she will play a part in my story! Anyways please R&R it would make me extremely happy!! Thanks for reading

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	9. When Psychics Can’t Stand The Heat

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a peppermint bar which is about to disappear so yeah sorry no suing to be had here

**AN:** Hello I'm soooooo sorry this took like forever to update but I've been very, very busy! But enough of my excuses here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it! It's in this chapter we meet back up with Buffy and we also confront the AI gang YAY it has finally arrived! 'Does happy dance' Well I hope you enjoy and please R&R people….well yeah thanks

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

When Psychics Can't Stand The Heat

Letting her own smirk form she turned so her back was facing them. "Ready?" A chorus of 'yes' followed her question. Letting her eyes and hair bleed black she gave Spike one final look before letting magic's surrounded Joey, Xander, Anya and herself. When it cleared they stood in Buffy's living room, where both Buffy and the AI team stood stunned at there sudden appearance.

Not giving them time to react Willow lifted up her hand and with a slight flex sent Angel, Buffy and Riley flying into a wall. Smirking she watched as snakes sprouted from the wall, slithering over to attach themselves to her captives wrists, feet and stomach. From the corner of her eye she saw a blur causing her to turn and look. Xander was fighting a battle with Wesley.

An amused smile curved her lips; Wesley had some talent in him. Checking her other pupils she laughed, Joey who was fighting Gunn; a bored expression on his face, looking towards her final apprentice she saw Anya holding a struggling Cordelia she was watching Xander fight with interest. Willow smiled and was about to turn back to deal with Angel, Buffy and Riley when she realised there was another presence in the room.

Turning to the sound of whimper that she had heard her head cocked to the side. There was a girl standing in the shadows with a terrified look on her face. Walking over to the girl she stopped in front of her. Leaning down she lifted the girls chin so she was looking into her eyes. "What's you name? I don't know you." The girl's eyes widened before she stuttered out "F-F-Fred."

Willow gave a thoughtful look "Yes, I've heard of you, you cam from a different dimension yes?" She didn't answer just started shaking. Letting Fred's chin drop she moved away from her, not seeing her as a bigger enough threat to have her restrained. Heading to an armchair Willow sat down and proceeded to watch the fights with interest.

When Wesley and Gunn we're bleeding and beaten on the floor she spoke. "Leave them for the moment." Joey and Xander stopped and with one final look at there victims took two steps back so that they were next to the armchair Willow was in. Waving her hand Willow made Wesley and Gunn fly up next to Angel. When Gunn and Wesley were securely wrapped with there own snakes, Willow stood up.

Stepping forward she went to move over to them when someone came running at her. They hadn't taken more then two steps when Willow whispered 'Stop' they instantly did. Turning she studied Fred for a few seconds before smiling.

With a small chuckle she turned back to the people on the wall, keep Fred securely held with her magic. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a bunch of spiders on the wall……and what do I do with spiders?" She paused as if waiting for an answer. When none came she pouted "No answers?" when no one answered she said "Fine then I'll just have to tell you." Locking eyes with Buffy she calmly said "I squish them."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You….you…..how could you do this?" Cordelia asked trembling. Turning to the quivering psychic Willow said "Cause I want to, that's why" She then smiled. "Ohhhhh, I have a wonderful idea." Clicking her fingers she made the snakes holding Riley disappear in a puff of smoke, causing him to fall onto the floor.

Her eyes flicked to Xander who quickly moved over to Riley, picking him up and securely holding him. Turning back to the members of the group still on the wall she said "Now, how shall we exterminate?" A strangled gasp broke from Buffy, but Willow ignored it, preferring to look at Anya who was bringing a panicking Cordelia towards her.

When Cordelia was in front of her she waved her hand. Anya smirked and let her go before moving to stand next to Willow. Cordelia went to move but couldn't, like Fred she was frozen with magic. Lifting her arm Willow placed her hand on Cordelia's cheek, Cordelia flinched. Making a 'Tsk, Tsk' noise Willow gave Cordelia a light slap before saying "Never be disobedient to your master."

Giving a sigh Willow continued "But then again you were raised rich making you spoiled. Therefore, there really si nothing left to do." Turning to Anya she said curiously "How would you exterminate a spider?" Cordelia's eyes widened impossibly large and she started to struggle in her bonds again. "Willow don't!" Turning Willow faced the person who had spoke; Angel.

"But I oh so want to" Angel shook his head. "No you don't, you can't." Her eyes hardened "Pucker up Angel, your denial won't work on me. Welcome to reality, it's brutal and it's real!" Turning once again to Anya she grabbed the Ex-Demon's hand. Anya's hair turned black and both women's hair started blowing in an unseen breeze. Giving identical smirks they both raised there linked hands.

Separating their hands slowly they laid them side by side, seconds later a giant red fireball burst into existence on their palms. Turning to lock eyes once again with Cordelia Willow whispered just loud enough for Cordelia and the vampires to hear. "Burn Bugs Burn" And with a flick of there wrists Anya and Willow sent the fire ball flying at Cordelia.

As the fireball engulfed Cordelia a combined scream could be heard; one of physical pain from Cordelia the other one of emotional from Buffy. Looking at the screaming slayer Willow laughed. Buffy was trying to break from her bonds, as were all the others. "To bad we didn't pack marshmallows" Xander's said watching the fire with interest. Laughing Willow said "Yes, to bad."

After a few minutes the screaming subsided. Letting her hold on Cordelia drop she watched what was left of her body drop to the ground. Turning to her other hostages, she almost laughed. They were all crying while trying to break free from their bonds. Tsking Willow said "What you don't want to see the rest of the show? We haven't even gotten to the finale!"

"You sick twisted bitch!" Buffy spat. Willow's eyes widened "What no trying to save me? Hoping there still some good in me? I guess that only goes for one fuck boyfriends turned maniacal vampire." Buffy glared "He didn't have a soul when he did that, you have yours….and you killed her…you even turned Xander." She stopped tears leaking from her eyes.

Smirking Willow walked closer "You're right, I do have a soul. One I'm proud of….but as for what I did, I have no regrets, it was all part of my plan. No one will be safe from my minions, magic and decrees." Looking over the others her smirk widened "and I have plans for every single one of you." Locking eyes once again with Buffy she said "You can look forward to that."

Lifting her hand she clenched it into a fist. Buffy looked confused but when a choking sound could be heard Buffy's eyes widened and she turned to look at a suffocating Riley. Walking over to Riley who had slipped out of Xander's arms on the floor she said "Now do you see? I don't even have to touch him. I simply will something and it happens. This is what I'm capable of."

Looking at Buffy she said "You could have had this on your side….but you're too late, you neglected me…..and now you'll pay Buffy….but not just you all your friends to." Buffy's eyes widened and she gave a strangled sob. Looking down at a blue faced Riley she flicked her wrist slightly causing a crack to sound throughout the room. Riley's neck had been snapped.

Grinning she let her hand fall to her side. Walking over to Anya she stood next to her bored apprentice. Looking around the room a small smile toyed at her lips. Pointing at Fred she made a beckoning movement with her hand pulling Fred towards her. When she was an inch away Willow looked her up and down before nodding. "I can use you." Flicking her finger she threw Fred into Joey's arms who caught her.

Giving one of her 'old' Willow smiles she said "Ciao" Before sending magic out to wrap around Anya, Xander, Joey, Fred and herself. A few seconds later they were in the crypts dungeon where Spike and Sam were patiently waiting identically gleeful smirks on their faces. It wasn't until they saw a crying Giles that Willow understood what the glee in her boyfriends face was for.

Smiling she twirled over to Spike pecking him on the lips. "Have fun?" Spike chuckled "I was making the watcher watch the show, what do you think?" Laughing Willow twirled back out of Spike's grasp so she could reach the crystal. Looking into it she snapped her fingers making the snakes that had been holding Angel, Buffy, Gunn and Wesley drop them.

Looking away from the crystal she watched Joey and Xander chain Fred up next to Giles. When she was securely fastened Willow walked over to Anya and whispered in her ear "Your turn my dear." Anya's eyes widened "Are you sure." Willow just laughed before pushing her forward. Anya needed no more encouragement. Leaning down Anya placed her hand on Giles chest. After a few seconds Anya pushed into his chest, slowly draining his magic and life force.

After a few minutes she pulled back with a small moan. "God….the power boost he gives is amazing." Willow just smiled before moving back to Spike. Leaning into him Willow said her eyes watching the emotional scene in the crystal ball "You know….I think we should go give dear Tara a visit."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it….I'm not sure how good the chap is…..but your comments would be much appreciated! So please R&R I would be ever so thankful! Well thanks for reading….oh and again sorry for the wait!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	10. When Dumping A Body is Done Personally

**Disclaimer:** I'm really getting sick of disclaimers……'Sigh' well anyways I own nothing…and blah, blah, blah you get the idea

**AN:** Hello everyone, I'm soooo sorry about the long wait…..ummmmm I'd appreciate it if you R&R but as usual you don't have to…..and ummmm yeah thanks for reading. Sorry again!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

When Dumping A Body is Done Personally

Spike gave a small shrug unconcerned about what they did preferring to give Willow an open mouthed kiss on her neck. A small laugh escaped Willow before she pulled away; heading for the stairs. When she reached them she said over her shoulder "Come on my little ducklings, let's go play with the witchy witch."

Continuing up the stairs she headed directly for the room Tara was unconscious in, she could only catch snippets of the conversation the others were having, but from what she heard, she knew they were looking forward to the encounter as much as she was.

Entering the room she quickly headed to shelf pulling out a book as she did. With a small twirl she turned around to face her minions. They were all waiting at the door, wondering what she would do. Opening the book at a seemingly random page she smiled "Ohhh this will be delectable for later." Closing the book she let go of it and headed to Tara, the book already floating back to its spot in the bookshelf.

Smiling she stood over Tara and with a wave of her hand Tara stirred. Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments before opening. She seemed confused for a few moments as she took in her surroundings but after a few moments she sat up, her back ramrod straight. Looking at Willow in both disbelief and fear she murmured. "Willow…n-no it can't be y-you….you're not…evil."

Willow gave a wicked smile before leaning down and cupping her chin. "Oh but I am, and you my dear shall join me" Tara's eyes if possible widened further, she shook her head out of Willow's grasp. Looking back at her with hurt eyes she whispered out "You…y-you can't be…there m-must be a good part of y-you still in there." Willow gave an annoyed frown. "Now come the 'there is still good in you' speeches? Well save it. They won't work. I'm not about to listen to the prattling of a semi witch."

Tara flinched at Willow's words causing Willow to make a tutting sound. "You always were to emotional Tara." Cupping her chin for the second time that night Willow continued "An attitude like that will get you killed. We'll need to strip you of that when you come to our side" Tara shook her head furiously but was unable to break from Willow's hold, all she succeeded in doing was making moon shaped indents from Willow's nails pressing into her cheeks.

Realising it was fruitless she stopped shaking her head and simply looked Willow in the eyes. "I-I will n-never b-be evil!" Even though she stuttered she was defiant in her claim. Letting go of her chin in slight disappointment Willow moved back a few paces. Tilting her head to the side she sighed. Stepping out from the shadows Xander walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Will's what's wrong?" Willow looked at him but before she could answer Tara spoke disbelief once again coating her voice. "X-Xander? N-not you t-to?" Turning to her he looked at her slightly surprised "Tara? Wow it is you…and I thought they were just rumours." Walking over to her he crouched down in front of her. "How are you feeling?" She gave him a nervous look before answering "I-I'm fine…w-why?"

He smiled before leaning down so he could whisper her ear. "Because if you do fall back on my menu…I want to know that you'll be healthy." Slipping into his vampire face he pulled his face away until he was looking her straight in the face, he smirked. She gaps before falling backwards in a dead faint. Standing back up he turned around his human face slipping back into place as he faced Willow. "Damn…who knew she would get so scared of little old me?"

Willow just rolled her eyes before walking over to the fallen witch. "Xander, next time you want to mess with her head. Make sure she doesn't faint…now I have to wake her up again." He just shrugged before walking back to the others. Waving her hand she let the strong smell of lavender float over Tara's face. It only took a few seconds for the blonde to awaken.

When she did she plaed but before she could move Willow placed a hand on her chest freezing her body. "One last chance. Join my side of your own free will." Tara gave a glare before saying with conviction in her voice. "I will n-never be e-evil. I am n-not afraid of y-you." Willow gave a small sigh. "Fine, have it your way." She gave an insanely evil smirk. "Usually I would kill inconveniences….however you would make a much better ally."

Tara's eyes widened. "Say goodbye to the world Tara, you won't be missed." Before Tara could react Willow had shoved her fingers into Tara's head pushing dark magic into her. The last thing Tara did was let out a death defying scream that conveyed her agony to all who heard.

After what felt like hours of screaming to the bystanders in the room but was only a few minutes Willow pulled her fingers from Tara's head, a lazy smile on her face. Standing up she held out her hand "Arise, New Tara." Tara slowly took Willow's hand standing up. Pulling hr out so the others could see Willow spoke "I present you with our ally, Tara, the new improved Wiccan."

Standing in front of them was Tara, looking no different from before except for two black rose tattoo marks on either side of her neck and her now crimson red eyes. Tara gave a lazy smirk. "What fun….you seem like a nice bunch of humanity." Sam growled but other then that the group was quiet. After a few moments Spike walked over to them. Wrapping his arm around Willow's shoulder he kept his eyes on Tara while asking Willow "What did you do to her Red?"

Willow smiled. "I expanded the evil in her, pulled it out and into dominance….I had always sensed it there, caged. I hadn't known it was the evil of a demon though." Spike blinked looking away from Tara to Willow. "Demon? This one?" He indicated Tara with his thumb. Willow gave a small smile. "Yes. It seemed to be held back inside her from birth…but it was fading…in a little less then a year and it would have disappeared entirely. That's what gives her the red eyes."

Spike nodded. "What about the tattoo's?" Willow shrugged "It keeps the demon dominating." Spike went to say something but Tara interrupted them "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I may be working under the Red but it doesn't mean I'll like it." Willow rolled her eyes. "What an attitude." Turning to Joey she continued. "She is under your charge. Inform her of what we have done and any information you deem useful to her." He nodded before walking over to her. "Come on." She gave him a small sneer before following him out of the room.

Anya walked over to Willow once Tara and Joey had left the room. "Will she always be so bitchy?" Willow shook her head "No, only when she has just used a lot of magic causing the demon to surface more. Usually she will be similar to her old self only without the stuttering." Anywa nodded before yawning. "I'm getting tired…I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Willow nodded and watched as Anya left the room dragging Xander behind her, no one had any doubts about what they were about to do.

Smirking she looked over at Same who seemed a little uncomfortable. Walking over to him she smiled. "Are you sleepy Sam?" He nodded a negative. Grin widening she said "Very well…then how about you watch over the prisoners…you may torture the watcher as much as you like but do not kill him…I still have a…use for him yet." Same smiled gleefully before practically running towards the door.

He was about to leave when she spoke. "But Sam." He stopped and turned to look at her. "The girl is not to be touched." He raised an eyebrow but still nodded, deciding not to ask why. He then turned and left the room. Coming up behind her Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "You know…we could have them bow ever time they leave the room."

She laughed. "That would be amusing to begin with, but it would become a bore." He just smiled into her neck before placing kisses over her skin. She leaned into the touch. As his hands started moving up her shirt she moaned before arching her back. Whispering in his ear she said "Not here….the bedroom." He smiled while purring out. "We could have some more fun here."

She started to give in but as his fingers traced just below her breasts she found herself moaning once again. Turning around she grabbed his neck and brought him down into a bruising kiss. When they broke apart Spike found himself unable to move. Looking up at his wrists he realised he was tied to there bed by both wrists and ankles. Turning back to a smirking Willow she huskily whispered. "You said you liked me dominant…let's see how you like it now."

**00000000000**

The next morning Willow woke up in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Smirking she rolled over so she was facing Spike's love bite covered chest. She had been right; he had enjoyed all the games she had added. Leaning up she leaked his cheek causing him to stir, when he opened his eyes she smiled. "Morning my devilish vampire." He gave a small grunt of acknowledgement before pulling her closer to him.

Smiling she kissed him, nibbling his lip slightly; pulling back she said "I need to get up, stay in bed if you want, but I have things to do." In a sleepy voice he asked without opening his eyes. "What you have to do?" Untangling herself she stood up and started searching for an outfit to wear. "Plan the torture and death of the White Hats, have a chat with Fred and Giles, talking to the ducklings…the list goes on." Finding a pair of black cargos she used her magic to put them on as well as a black shirt with red flames on it.

Turning around she blew Spike a kiss before heading out of the room. Shutting the door behind her she headed for the kitchen but was stopped when she saw Anya and Xander on the kitchen bench making out. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. "You want something to eat?" Turning she looked at Sam who was leaning up against a wall. Holding up a pizza box he smiled "Dig in, its better then finding a way past Mr and Mrs Sex drive over there."

She gave a small chuckle before joining him. "Where'd you get the pizza?" He shrugged and she didn't bothering asking again. After a few minutes Joey and Tara both came out of his room causing both Willow and Sam's eyebrows to rise. Joey headed over to the two groping on the counter and with a small grunt of annoyance pushed them off. Sam's eyes widened while Willow burst into laughter. Turning to the laughing redhead he asked "Now why didn't we do that?"

Coming out from the shadows near his bedroom Spike smirked "Because you two wanted pizza." By now Willow had stopped laughing and simply shrugged "It's true." Before a further comment was made they heard a growl from the kitchen as Xander stood up. "What the fuck?" Joey just shrugged, Tara was the one to answer "Next time don't hump the counter, some of us have to eat on that."

Anya stood up from behind the counter and before Xander could reply she flicked her hair before saying "We at least we don't make multiples of ourselves while having sex." A small red tinge formed on both Joey and Tara's cheeks in response. Smirking Willow stood up and was about to interrupt but momentarily paused as Sam muttered "Was I the only one not to have sex last night?" Her smiled widened slightly.

Speaking as if nothing had happened Willow said "I'm going to check up on the others and see how they're taking everything….if anyone wishes to join me, feel free." She hadn't taken more then two steps when Sam appeared next to her, obviously wanting to get away from the tension. He was a curious vampire….in fact the entire group was weird even among the weird…but that just seemed to make them fit together more.

A couple of moments later she heard the sound of feet, she was slightly surprised that one word from her made everyone listen…but then she shouldn't have been…she was no longer with the Scoobies, therefore her word was taken more seriously, more fearfully and she liked that.

Entering the dungeon she climbed down the stairs, her hand lightly hovering over the wooden railing as she walked. When she reached the bottom she walked straight towards the crystal skull ignoring her two prisoners. She barely noticed the others enter behind her. Looking deep into the crystal ball she moved her hand over it. For a few seconds it was clear before transforming into the Summer's basement where Buffy and Angel were arguing while Wesley and Gunn Sat on chairs watching the display, you could tell from there faces, everyone had been crying.

Letting sound fill the room she waited for them to speak. "Buffy we have to kill her, all of them. They've gone too far." Buffy shook her head "This can't be happening…how can I kill my best friend?" She then fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. Her lip curling in disgust at the slayer's display she turned off the sound with a thought.

Her disgust soon turned to a smirk as she stalked over to Giles, as a lioness would head towards it's prey. She gave him a innocent Willow smile before plunging her hand into his chest and pulling what was left of his magic out of him. He gave a strangled scream of pain that soon died as the breath was taken out of him. Fred who was sitting beside him had tears falling from her eyes and was shaking.

Pulling out of him she waved her hand making the chains holding Giles disintegrate, he collapsed to the floor in a heap, barely breathing. Smirking she turned to look at the others who had been watching her display. "Spike, Xander." She made a come here motion wit her finger. They instantly obeyed, when they were inches way she spoke. "Beat the shit out of him." They both smirked before saying simultaneously "My pleasure."

Moving forward they took turns biting, kicking, punching and burning him much to the horror of Fred and delight of Willow. When he stopped moaning after each hit Willow stopped them. "Pick him up." She said with a twitch of a smile on her face. They complied curious as to what she would do next. With a snap of her fingers they disappeared only to re-appear in the crystal skull. Right in front of Buffy and what was left of the AI gang.

With identical smirks the two vampires dropped Giles's limp body before being teleported back by Willow. Looking through the crystal skull they watched the four of them try and wake him but to know avail. Gunn was the first to move away grabbing a blanket and then throwing it over him. For a few moments after everyone was till before Buffy burst into tears falling on Giles's body and shaking with sobs as she cried on top of him.

Wesley was the next, he stood up and punched a wall before sinking to his knees, tears falling down his face. Gunn stood his face bowed in respect as did Angel with the occasional shudder as sobs racked his body. Smirking Willow decided to add the final touch, letting her voice sound through out the Summer's basement she said "Your time's running out. You have no idea who I will strike next and how… not to mention my plans for young Fred here."

Letting her voice disappear from the room she gave them one more look before turning the crystal blank. Turning to look at Fred she walked towards her until she was standing above her. "Do you want to live? Fred looked at her with wide petrified eyes before nodding. Giving her an evil stare she said "Good, then you will be our servant, and will not be harmed. If you are good enough and your loyalties are strong I may even teach you some magic. If you however misbehave I will break your mind and put you under my control and you will serve us as a shell. Do you understand me?"

Fred nodded tears still streaming down her face. Smiling with more sanity then before Willow snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. Picking Fred up by her elbow she pushed her up the stairs. She was almost halfway up when she heard Tara say "Damn Red, you sure do know how to hold a party." Willow couldn't help but smile…as she murmured loud enough fro only Fred to hear "They ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? As I said above sorry bout the lack in update….but I hope the chap makes up 4 it……….well anyways please R&R I would be oh so happy!!!! Oh and sorry that theres no lemons but this is a T remember! Well toodles!!!!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	11. Rebels Will Be Exterminated

**Disclaimer:** Do I seriously have to go over this? Cause I can't be fucking stuffed to….so yeah I won shit all. So go bug someone else…..it's not like anyone reads these.

**AN:** Hello everyone. 'avoids stakes and magical blasts' God I'm so sorry about two months of being dead…but I've been busy and shit…I know that's weak but I really have been. Still hopefully you'll forgive me and like this….and there actually shouldn't be many chapters left….like 4 or 5 probably. Well anyways please R&R I hope you enjoy the chap!! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **fromlightintodark06 **who can be a complete asshole most of the time…but really made me smile when I needed to. Soooo this chap is dedicated to you, I hope you enjoy it :D

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Rebels Will Be Exterminated

Exiting the dungeon she practically pushed Fred through the door a smirk on her lips the entire time. Entering the lounge she glared at Fred who hadn't yet moved from where she had stumbled to a stop. When she still didn't react she grabbed Fred's arm and pulled her towards one of the armchairs with her. Sitting down she made Fred sit at her feet, something the other didn't seem to even notice.

Within a few minutes the others had sat around her on couches or chairs, waiting for her to speak. A small smirk slowly spread over her face. Spike was the first to notice it. "What's up Red? Something delectably evil I hope." Willow let a small laugh past her lips. "Just planning," Leaning back into the arm chair she continued. "Mutilation, torture you know the usually thoughts."

The others just grinned. "Planning your next move on the White Hats then I take it?" Joey asked. Willow nodded lightly. "If it was me I'd beat the shit outta that black guy, he looks like a tough one and it'd be fun to see him crumble." Sam said as he walked towards the kitchen. Sitting up straighter Willow looked him over. "Repeat that."

Sam froze before turning around and doing as he was requested. Standing up Willow stalked over to him, when she reached him she slowly circled him running her hand over his chest ands shoulders as she did. "And if you were me who would you have beat him to a pulp?" Sam swallowed before slowly replying, his eyes never leaving her form. "I'd hire a bunch of minions, show your power over them and also give them a role to play in the slayer's demise." When he finished she was standing in front of him.

Looking him over once more she slowly let a smile curve her features. "I like that idea." Turning around she headed towards the crypts door. "I'll be back after I put Sam's plan in to motion." Looking over her shoulder she continued. "Do whatever, but Sam you're in charge of Fred. Get her responding and serving, if she doesn't by the time I'm back….well let's just say you won't be hungry anymore." Before the others could respond she had left the crypt.

As soon as she was outside she let her eyes bleed black and was about to teleport to the warehouse she had first visited when a small voice whispered in her mind. Blinking she concentrated on it, after a few seconds an image appeared in her mind of Petrie, he was sitting on a table in the Magic Shop, candles lit around him. Keeping her focus on him she waited for him to speak again. "Information……lady…demon" She frowned at the connection, it was a very light spell, he was obviously trying not to attract attention. Changing her destination Willow focused on the Magic Shop and within moments was standing in front of Petrie.

He opened his eyes a few seconds after she had appeared; he practically leaped off the table in surprise. When he regained his composure he gave her a small glare "Don't do that. You scared the crap out of me….hell do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in for contacting you?" Willow gave him a bored look. "Why were contacting me exactly?" He crossed his arms and gave a proud smirk. "I know of a plan."

Her curiosity getting the better of her she gave him a measuring look. "Yes, continue….Kieran I take it." He nodded. "I take it I act different to my goodie two shoes brother." Willow smiled. "I can fix that; make you the only holder of that body." He shook his head. "No." She quirked an eyebrow but he didn't elaborate. His voice turning cold he spoke "Among the demons an uprising is being formed, they plan to try and overthrow you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?" He shrugged before heading behind the counter. "That's what I heard, and my source is good. So far a collection of around forty have joined the rebellion." Stopping behind the counter he pulled out a book and threw it to her. Catching it she looked down at a midnight blue coloured book. "Its black magic, you should like it. I don't have the power to manipulate it." He shrugged. "I've done my part, now you do yours, keep me alive and this deal will run smoothly."

Giving him one final look over she nodded. "That deal is workable." Smirking she appeared in front of him. Pressing her hand to his chest he cried out but after only seconds she pulled back. "The mark I have placed on your chest will only be visible when you are in danger. Either myself or my acquaintances will appear to help you. It also proves you are one of mine. Don't abuse my kindness, it can turn very rough." Giving him one final smirk she teleported back into the crypt. It was only then did she let her anger show.

Her eyes and hair went black as lightning start to fly off her quickly forming aura. Wind started to swirl around the lounge as the others all ran into the room, weapons drawn and ready to attack. When they realized who it was Spike spoke. "Red…uhhhh what's going on." Glaring she practically snarled at him before stalking into the combat room.

Entering it she threw the book onto the shelf before conjuring a ball of black lighting and throwing it at the wall creating a small crater. Turning around she went to punch the wall a hole forming before she could touch it. Letting out a growl she pulled her hand back before taking a deep breath. Ignoring the crowd that had gathered at the door she spoke in deep warped voice. "Show me the location of the traitors."

It only took seconds before the wall she was facing turned into a map of Sunnydale, thousands of white lights covered the map but hovering within the warehouse she had first visited was about one hundred lights, nearly half of the red. Her glare hardening she spoke in the same voice as before. "The red are rebels, traitors who wish to go against me." The magic around her picked up its force making the others take a step back. "They have no idea what they have put in motion. Such actions are unforgivable." Turning her head to the side revealed dark black patterns covering her skin.

"There is no room for mercy on this trip." They all shivered at the combined mix of tone and words she used. "Watch if you will the wrath I can bring." Before they could respond the map had turned into a screen showing the warehouse where Willow in a flare of magic appeared.

Observing the creatures in the warehouse Willow's magic increased as each traitor's aura burned red. Slowly raising her hand each of the forty with a red aura lifted up into the air. In a voice colder then ice she spoke. "You have all wished to cross the Dark Queen. You will now meet your fate." Flexing her fingers twelve of them slowly started losing there skin inch by inch, their screams radiating throughout the room. Not even batting an eyelash Willow kept peeling their life away, blood, muscle and skin falling in a pile on the floor after each time it was ripped off.

After nearly 10minutes the first twelve were dead what was left of their bodies a pile on the ground. Smirking she brought another fifteen closer, fear radiating off them in waves. Her face not changing she slowly spread out her fingers, the new twelve screaming as their internal organs were slowly stretched. Her eyes darkening she conjured flames to lick around their bodies burning them alive as their body ripped itself apart. The other occupants of the warehouse watched in horror as the fifteen slowly and painfully turned to either ashes or pieces.

When the new pile was dead she threw all the vampires she was holding against a wall. With one look at the wall its surface turned to holy water as the sky rained matches, bullets and crosses on them. Turning to the thirteen that were left she let black magic balls form around her before sending them into the heart of the left rebels. As the balls hit each targets chests lightning shot through their bodies crippling and killing their muscles, bones and tissues.

When the last scream had finally stopped Willow dropped the now limp bodies hanging in the air. Letting the aura around her fade she turned to the minions left in the warehouse. "I trust I will have no more….problems among you?" The entire warehouse nodded, fear gripping them as they stared at her. "Good and tell others, the Dark Queen sees all and a fate worse then hell will be given to those who even think of double crossing me."

Her skin, voice and hair fading back to normal she continued. "Now, I need fifteen of you to beat up Charles Gunn of Angel Investigations until he is no longer alive. You will also be allowed to harm Angel, The slayer and an Ex-watcher. You will not be harmed by them as you will be working for me. Who will do this?" Slowly fifteen minions made their way in front of her.

Looking over them her eyes fell on a Japanese vampire with long black hair tied in a pony tail. Pointing at him she spoke. "You will be the leader and my link." He nodded. "Your name" She asked bluntly. "Kiba." He replied lightly. Willow nodded "Good, it will happen tomorrow night at seven. Meet outside this warehouse. I will connect with Kiba then." Giving one final look over her group she disappeared in a swirl of mist, reappearing in front of the stunned occupants of the crypt.

* * *

**AN:** Well? Okay I know that there wasn't any AI/Buffy attacking this chap, but at least you got to see some kick ass/evil Willow ne? Anyways I hope you like and the next update should be soon and more AI/Buffy centric. Well thanks for reading….I'd love a review to know what you think!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	12. Smear On The Carpet

**Disclaimer:** Psh, you think I own them? Think again.

**AN:** Hey all I hope life's treating you well. I've been very, very and I'm sorry for that but at least the wait wasn't as long!!! Well peoples I hope you enjoy this chapter…and I really don't have much else to say sooo toodles!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Smear On The Carpet

Her hands forming the shape of a prayer Willow rested them against her lips as she watched the warehouse, her aura and the patterns on her skin slowly decreasing. When only her eyes and hair were left black she turned from the screen and headed over to one of her bookshelves. Picking up the book she had tossed there upon entering the room she flipped it open, skimming over the spells written there.

After a few seconds her hand paused before turning a page. "What exactly is it that you all want?" Turning to look at the others who will still frozen she waited. Anya was the first to snap out of it. "Willow….you…that power…it was amazing." A small smirk appeared on Willow's face. "Indeed. It's amazing how much the world underestimates the quiet ones."

Anya nodded a look of awe on her face as she watched Willow. "Jeez Red….and you need us why?" Joey asked a confused look on his face one mirrored by Sam and Tara. Sighing lightly Willow left the book to hover in mid air as she walked over to the others. "I need you because you all have different talents and resources for me to use." Stopping in front of them she continued. "That and I like the humour and company." Putting a hand on her hip she asked. "Why? Do you want to live me?"

The group froze before spilling out reasons why they wanted to stay. Laughing Willow held up her hand, they all stopped immediately. Her eyes and hair fading back to normal she spoke. "I was teasing, I know where your loyalties lie and for that you don't have to fear me. I will only hurt those who stand in my way. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good." Walking back towards the still floating book she continued. "Anya, Tara come, there are some interesting spells for you to master in this book."

Grinning the two women followed Willow. Grabbing the book she turned to face her approaching apprentices. Looking behind them at Spike she said "Oh and boys feel free to play." Turning back to the book she ignored their confused expressions turn to smirks as she made various weapons appear before each vampire. Feeling the weapons being lifted from the air she turned to the girls. "How does freezing the blood in a victims veins sound to begin with?"

**00000000000**

Willow leaned against the wall with a smirk as she watched the others going about their training. Anya was freezing the blood of a random citizen of Sunnydale, Sam, Spike, Xander and Joey were all battling it out at the other end of the room with occasional spells from Tara adding to the challenge.

"Lady Willow." Turning at the voice Willow's smirk widened as Fred held a tray with a glass of lemonade on it. Grabbing the glass she took a sip of it before nodding. "Something tells me I'll keep you around." Fred screwed her eyes shut before nodding and walking back to where she was stationed at the doorway.

Closing her eyes Willow continued to sip her drink, letting the sounds of battle fade to the back of her mind as she stretched her sense out through Sunnydale. She briefly looked over the Magic Box but when she didn't sense anyone in the shop moved on. Looking over the Summer's house she smiled lightly at the feel of them all in the lounge. A plan was being built among them she was sure.

Continuing towards the warehouse she smiled as she felt Kiba's energy waiting outside the door, the other ones selected where slowly making their way there. Pulling back she opened her eyes and continued sipping her drink.

When she was finished she sent the glass to the kitchen before speaking. "My lovelies, Pause your activities if you will." Turning towards her they all waited for her to continue. "It is time to knock another off the list." Looking to Sam she smiled. "And such a delightful way it shall be." Sam just gave a proud grin back.

"If you want you may continue your games, or you can go to the dungeon and watch it play out. Either way, I have a mental link to establish." Letting her eyes bleed black she let her focus shift from the room and towards the warehouse. Smirking lightly she whispered into Kiba's head. "You are ready correct." The vampire tensed slightly at the intrusion in his mind before replying mentally. "Indeed."

Willow smiled. "You have done telepathy before? How much easier this will be." She felt him smirk in his mind, creating the necessary bonds she sent all the information regarding Buffy's house to him. "And how pray tell will I enter this house?" Kiba asked. She just smiled. "You'd be amazed what one can do with enough magic and her own invite." The vampire shook his head in amusement before relaying the plan of attack to the others.

Leaving Kiba's mind she focused back on the room, everyone had gone to the dungeon. Smirking she kept her mind tracking the movements of her demon attack force as she quickly headed through the crypt. Descending the stairs she smiled at the efficiency of the minions chosen, they had almost reached the Summer's household.

Walking past the others she watched the skull, making it zoom out to look down on the house, letting the attack force become visible as they surrounded the house. "Shouldn't they be sensed?" Xander asked. Willow shook her head lightly. "No. I've made them undetectable." Bringing the skull back to the inside of the house Willow brought her mind back in tune with Kiba's.

Using his mouth she spoke a spell of invitation to all the vampires present in the group. Pulling back enough for Kiba to be in control she felt him smirk. "Let's do this shit." With a laugh form the vampires and a roar from the demons they burst into Buffy's house, catching the White Hats completely off guard.

Kiba ran in first smashing Buffy to the ground and pinning her. She went to fight him off but Willow pushed magic into his muscles rendering Buffy helpless. With a voice mixed between the two Kiba spoke. "Hello Princess." Buffy's eyes widened but before she could do anything he had jumped off and with a flick of his hand threw her into the arms of one of the demons.

Looking at his wrist he said in his own voice. "Merging with a witch…hell yeah, I could get use to this." Turning to look at Angel he ran over and punched him snapping the other vampires head back. Using the mixed voice again he said "Spike and Xander say Hi Peaches." Laughing he continued to fight with Angel.

Pulling back from Kiba's mind Willow observed the others from the crystal. Six demons were attacking Buffy, two were attacking Wesley, Kiba was busy punching up Angel much to Spike and Xander's cheering while the other six were doing the job they had came for, turning Gunn into a blob.

Turning to Sam she smiled. "Message delivered." He grinned. Whispering to Kiba she said "Time to stop the party." She saw him pout before giving a whistle. The other fourteen stopped. "Time to go." They nodded before giving each of their victims one more hit. Walking behind Kiba the grinned as all the White Hats stood up except for Gunn. Grinning one of the demons spoke. "Aww would you look at that seems we did what we came for."

Angel and Buffy gave confused looks until Wesley gave a cry of anguish. Turning they saw the still form of Gunn and instantly knew. Laughing Kiba smirked. "Hey Slayer." Buffy turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. "I got a message for ya from the Dark Queen." Letting Willow mix their voice's he continued "Everything's will always be centred around you, time to face your calling. Slayer means death; let's see how long you can last."

With one final laugh from Kiba Willow teleported them back outside the warehouse. Giving all fifteen minions an imprinted smile on their minds she pulled back from Kiba braking the mentally link as she did. Letting her eyes fade back to normal she smiled as she looked at Spike. "I am in desperate need of bed right now." Spike grabbed her, a growl ripping from his throat. She ignored the others as they rolled their eyes, preferring to teleport into her room. Throwing Spike on her bed the second they materialised she made fast use of their clothes.

* * *

**AN:** Wow I'm on a roll man, 3 chapter updates today and a verse for a rhyme parody chapter as well I feel proud….although it might be because my wisdom teeth are growing in and I'm in top much discomfort to do much else….oh well at least they're keeping me awake and giving me the time to catch up :D Well anyways I hoped you liked the chapter!!! Reviews would be great….umm yeah!! Much love!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	13. Time To Up The Stakes

**Disclaimer:** Anyone wanna trade ownership rights for the flu? No? I didn't think so.

**AN:** Hi everyone, I hope life's good for you…I had the flu and a sick dog so I'm still a little errgh…but otherwise okay I guess. Can u believe only two more chapters to go after this? O.O It's been a fun ride while it lasted xD Well anyways here's the next chapter, I'm feeling to fucked up to write a longer AN and I'm really sorry it took so darn long but life has sucked.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Time To Up The Stakes

Willow had been awake for nearly an hour, even though she couldn't see the sun from the crypt she knew it had risen. Her eyes flicked to her bedroom door, Spike would come out soon, the others not far behind….and then, then she would see what they wanted to do while they waited for the next stage of the plan to begin.

A few minutes later Spike entered the room. He was dressed only in tight form fitting leather pants; Willow couldn't help but lick her lips as she looked him up and down. Noticing her admiring gaze he smirked before slowly making his way over to her. Reaching her he leaned down and purred into her lips "Morning Red." before claiming them in a hungry, desire filled kiss.

Eager to accept she pulled him even closer, bitting his tongue lightly as they battled. As the need for air became stronger Willow quickly cast a spell with her mind, filling her lungs once again with oxygen so they could continue. It was just after magically gaining her third lungful of air that a small cough broke them from their trance. Pulling back with a small pout Willow looked over at Anya who was lightly smirking at them.

Jutting her lip out further in a pout she whined. "Ruin my fun why don't you." Anya just laughed lightly before moving over to sit on the couch. "Please, a normal make out I can handle but a never-ending one? No thankyou." Spike gave Willow a small smirk before growling. "Later Red, later" Willow just pouted even more making Spike laugh as he headed into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes Willow turned to Anya but before she could speak Xander entered the room, making his way over to the couch. Sitting down he pulled Anya into his chest, biting lightly at her neck as he did. Leaning back in her chair Willow waited for the rest of her ensemble to enter the room.

After a few minutes Tara and Joey entered soon followed by Spike. Tara and Joey sat in separate chairs while Spike made his way over to Willow, sharing the chair with her. When she was leaning into Spike she asked. "Is Fred still in the kitchen?" Spike gave a small 'yes'. Smiling she closed her eyes and sent a message to both Sam and Fred telling them to come to the lounge room.

Within seconds Fred had entered the room standing off to the side as she waited for another command. Sam took a few minutes more to enter, joining Anya and Xander on the couch when he did. "What's up Red?" Joey asked when everyone was comfortable.

Smiling she answered. "Nothing really, just wondering thought it would be good for the group to be together, discuss battle tactics etc." Everyone was silent until Spike spoke, his arms tightening slightly around Willow. "I'm getting tired of this emotional crap." Turning to look at him Willow gave him a thoughtful look. "What would you have us do then my Spike?"

He smirked. "Kill the slayer and the rest of the White Hats; get it over and done with." Turning to the others Willow asked. "Do you agree?" Joey shrugged. "Whatever you say Red, we'll follow." She steepled her fingers against her lips in a pensive way. After a few minutes she removed her fingers and spoke. "Very well, we'll speed up the game then."

Standing up she moved to the centre of the lounge. "Spike, Joey and Xander you will go find the White Hats. Bring Wesley here but keep the other two alive." Turning to Anya she continued. "Stay here with Fred and wait for them to return, keep an eye on them make sure they get the job dne without injury." She paused until Anya gave a small nod. Pointing at Sam she made a get up gesture before turning and doing the same to Tara.

Grabbing Sam's arm she pulled him over to Tara before waving her hand making everyone's clothes turn practical for fighting. Grabbing Tara's arm she was about to speak but Spike spoke first. "Why do you want him here?" Willow didn't answer preferring to say "Be back with him in two hours." Before the others could speak the three were disappearing in a swirl of lights.

**00000000000**

When the lights faded the three of them were in a dark, deserted alleyway. Sam was the first one to speak. "Umm, Red….where are we?" Letting go of there arms she started walking out of the alley, not knowing what else to do they quickly followed. When they caught up with her she answered "Los Angeles."

Tara and Sam exchange confused looks behind her before turning back to Willow as she examined each building. "And why are we here exactly? Besides sight seeing that is." Ignoring the sarcasm in Tara's tone she kept walking until she turned a corner, staring straight at one of the buildings. With a smirk she replied. "Recruiting an old friend. I suggest you get ready to make an entrance, but Sam keep your human face for the moment" Letting her eyes bleed black she moved closer towards the building.

Shrugging Sam cracked his knuckles before following. With an annoyed sound Tara soon followed, her own eyes turning black as she followed Willow and Sam towards the women's prison. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked as they got closer towards the fence. Willow just smiled as she scanned the building, looking for a certain person's energy.

When she located it she smirked before gesturing for the others to follow her. Walking closer they were meet by a beefy guard who stopped in front of them. "This is a restricted area y-" Cutting the man off Willow met his eyes with her black ones. Within moments the man was clutching his throat as she silently chocked him. A small smile gracing her features as the guard fell to his knees.

Keeping her eyes locked on his she waited for the life to leave them before turning back to the prison, his body slumping to the ground the moment her eyes broke the gaze. Ignoring the security system she tilted her head slightly before teleporting the three of them into one of the prison's corridors. As soon as the magic dissipated she started walking down the corridor, Sam and Tara following close behind.

They hadn't taken more then ten steps before people were running into the room, guns drawn. Not fazed Willow muttered "Freeze" before continuing down the hall, the occupants of the room not even able to follow them with their eyes. Continuing further into the building the doors opened before the three as Willow lead them closer to her goal.

**00000000000**

Spike was muttering under his breath as he walked towards the Summer's house, Xander and Joey beside him. They both exchanged amused glances over Spike's shoulder as the blonde's tirade continued. When they came closer to the house Xander spoke. "Dude, calm the fuck down. That is unless you want the slayer to hear us coming."

Spike glared at him but, took his advice and stopped ranting. They continued in silence for a few moments before Spike practically snarled. "Why does she want that fucking guy anyway?" Before Spike could begin a new tirade Joey spoke. "He's an ex watcher that's incentive enough, add the damage it will deal to have him taken away when they're already low on allies. Simple enough idea really."

When Spike only growled in response Joey simply rolled his eyes but took the hint and shut up, a tense silence falling between the three of them as they got closer to there destination. When they reached the street the Summer's house was on Xander stopped, holding up his hand as he did.

Rasing an eyebrow in question Joey watched Xander seem to have a mental debate with himself. After a few seconds he turned back to focus on them, Spike's attention focused more on his cigarette then Xander. "Apparently Anya's put a spell on us so they won't detect us….she thinks. Also we're allowed in, something Willow made sure to do to us. That's about it really…oh and that we're juiced up with extra magical strength or some shit."

Taking another drag of his cigarette Spike nodded before flicking it to the ground. Exhaling a puff of smoke he nodded. "Let's get this over with. I just want to punch Peaches and Blondie already." Heading towards the Summer's house Joey had to suppress an eye roll. He sometimes doubted he was once part of the Scourge of Europe.

Letting his vampire visage slip into place he watched Spike walk casually over to the Summer's house door. Pulling out an axe that had previously been hanging at his waist he slowly raised his foot before kicking in the door, walking into the foyer he spoke in both a sarcastic and amused tone. "Honey, door's unlocked."

**00000000000**

Walking into a new hallway Willow let a smile grace her features as she locked eyes with her target. "Red?" Came a confused voice. Walking further into the room she felt Sam and Tara keep up the pace with her, there eyes looking around the room. Continuing she was almost a meter away from the cell when the doors they had come through burst open, letting in three security guards.

"You three, freeze!" Breaking eye contact Willow turned her head around to look at them. "Freeze? What a wonderful idea." Her lips twitching slightly she focused on the 'leader' out of them. After a few seconds of her stare his face contorted in pain, his gun falling to the ground as his fingers started pulling at his skin.

The other two looked at him in a mixture of shock and fear as his body started to turn blue. Smirking she spoke, her voice calm, almost teasing. "You asked me to freeze, so here I am. Granted it's you whose freezing from the inside out but, surely this is just as fun?"

His mouth opened to scream but before he could make a sound Willow flicked her wrist and he's whole body seemed to burn blue before shattering into a million pieces, each piece melting as it hit the ground. The other two didn't hesitate in firing there weapons the moment their partner shattered. Not flinching Willow simply stopped the bullets in mid air, inches from her chest.

Turning her back to them she heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor as the bullets they shot struck them between the eyes. She heard an amused sound come from Sam but ignored it, preferring to bask in the horrified expression she was receiving. Giving a smile that in any other circumstance would have reeked of innocence she spoke. "All the trouble you cause me Faith, still." She paused, her face morphing to one that barely masked the evil intent radiating off her. "You are definitely worth it."

* * *

**AN:** YES!!! FINNALY!!!! Man, you don't know how happy I am to get this done. Seriously, I've been working on it for like a week (the longest I've ever worked on a chapter) because of my fucked up sleep pattern. As it is its 4:35am atm. Still at leas ti's DONE!!!! 'does happy dance' You know…this chapter was suppose to have A LOT more in it…but it felt perfect to leave it here…so hell you might even get another chapter out of it now 'shrugs' who knows! Anyways it's getting late and I want to **try** and get another story chapter up. Well yeah…umm sorry for the wait and I'll try and be faster next time. Reviews are love!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	14. And So Our Family Grows

**Disclaimer:** Once again people, I won nothing. Shit someone just slammed a door and I jumped…haha irrelevant but whatever.

**AN:** Hello everyone. 'gasp' can this update actually be….on time?!?!!? Is it possible? I believe it is. Hehe, well apart from my sarcasm I don't have much else to say sooooo I'll finish up with I hope you like this one and only two more chapter to go. I know that I said that last update but I had extra to add that was suppose to be last chapter but I decided to split it into two. So yeah….ummm enjoy!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

And So Our Family Grows

Faith's face paled slightly as she looked into Willow's amused and slightly darker eyes. "R-Red….what happened to you?" Shaking her head gently she let a small smile form on her face as she moved forward towards Faith's cell. When Faith kept her ground Willow's smile widened. "Brave are we? Or am I not much of a threat to you? After all you are a _slayer_." Faith twitched lightly but otherwise didn't react.

Smile fading Willow leant against the bars of the cell, her right hand tracing patterns on one of them as she spoke. "I just killed three humans Faith, two more then you have….so what do you have to say to me?"

Faith glared but didn't answer. Not giving the slayer enough time to blink Willow teleported into the cell before pushing Faith up against the wall, her hand clenched around her neck. Faith's eyes widened as she lifted up her hands, trying to pull Willow off but failing.

Smiling Willow put enough presser down to make her breathing a little ragged, but not enough to make her fall unconscious. Leaning in close she whispered. "I know you're curious. If you want answers I suggest you ask for them." Realising her grip enough for Faith to speak she waited.

After a few seconds Faith spoke, her voice filled with anger. "Why the fuck are you here?" Willow smiled cheekily. "I thought **that** would have been easy. I'm here to recruit you." Faith's lips turned to a sneer. "I don't work for anyone especially not crazy bitches who are trying to look bad when really their just a scared little kid."

Willow's eyes flashed black before turning back to their usual green. Leaning forward she placed her cheek against Faith's before whispering into her ear. "In the past few days I have done worse things then you." Smiling she angled her enough that she could see the side of Faith's face. The slayer's eyes watching her intently.

Catching her gaze Willow continued whispering in her ear while pressing images into her head. "I killed Riley and Cordelia." Faith's eyes widened and a look of pain crossed her face as the images flashed in her mind. "I captured Fred and made her my servant. I tortured and sucked the life out of Giles before ordering his death and I had Xander turned."

The beginning of tears formed in the corner of Faith's eyes as she angrily bit out. "You fucking bitch." Making a 'shhh' sound Willow continued. "I'm not done yet Faith, you should learn to be patient." Tightening her hold, Faith gasped making Willow smirk.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the last thing that I did before coming here was to order the beating and death of Gunn." Pulling back she moved to her original position. Looking into Faith's furious eyes she smiled before letting her throat go. The moment her grip was gone Faith moved to attack her but was stopped short when Willow shook her finger in an 'uh, uh' gesture.

"You…..you fucking murdering bitch! How could you fucking do that to them?!?" Shrugging slightly Willow answered. "Why do we do anything? Simple because we are either bored, annoyed with the situation, need to do it or we simply just felt like it."

Faith glared through her unshed tears. "This isn't about you buying a jumper or some shit. You killed people, people you **loved**. How the fuck can you be like this? How can you be like this and have a **soul**?"

"Red, I hate to interrupt but how much longer is this going to take?" Turning around she looked at Sam and Tara who were both leaning against a wall waiting for Sam's question to be answered. Pouting she muttered a 'fine' before turning back to Faith who was trying desperately to wriggle out of the magical hold Willow had on her.

When she stopped moving Willow crossed her arms before saying. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you won't join me?" Faith's shot her glare dripping with poison. Willow was unaffected. "Fine then, Sam please join me." Without words the metal bars of the cell melted until they were nothing more then puddles on the ground.

Moving over to join her Sam spoke. "Yeah Red?" Turning to look at Sam she answered. "She will not cooperate, I can accept this. What I will not accept is her fighting against." Same nodded slowly before asking. "So we're going to do….what?"

Smirking Willow before locking eyes with a nervous Faith. "We are going to do what no has done before us. We are going to turn a slayer and you Sam will be the one to do it." Turning away from a fearful and horrified Faith she looked into Sam's shocked eyes. "Think of it as a token of my gratitude."

"N-N-No." Willow smirked at Faith's panicked shout. Looking back at her struggling form she tightened the magic's hold until she couldn't move anything but her eyes. Making a dramatic sweeping gesture with her hand she smiled at Sam. "The magic in your blood will be enough to counteract a slayer's built in defence system. The reason a slayer's blood taste's so sweet is not only its power but its untouchable, unturnable quality. My magic's will let you turn her and keep the taste."

Walking out of the cell she stood next to Tara as they waited. Almost nervously Sam made his way over to her, each step making him more confident. When he reached her he paused for only a moment before flicking her hair back exposing her neck. Taking an unneeded breath Sam morphed into his vampire visage before plunging his teeth into her neck and slowly draining her. As he slowly killed her Faith could do nothing more then scream silently with her eyes.

**00000000000**

The moment Spike had shouted into the lounge Xander and Joey had grabbed their own weapons and quickly joined the blonde vampire side. Seconds later Angel flew out of the lounge room, drawing a sword from a sheath at his waist. Moving forward to meet him Xander parred his first thrust before saying to the others. "I get-" However before he could finish Spike had pulled him out of the battle before switching their weapons.

When Xander was balanced he glared at Spike. "Hey! I was about to call him." Spike smirked as he continued fighting Angel. "Tough luck whelp, but he's mine." Xander went to protest when Joey yelled. "Shut the fuck up and come take the slayer off my hands would you?"

Turning away from Spike and Angel Xander looked at Joey who was fighting the combined force of both Buffy and Wesley. Grunting he moved over to help Joey, pulling Buffy into a battle with him with a swift punch to her face. Smirking as she whipped backwards he taunted her. "Let's see what you got in ya slayer."

**00000000000**

Faith slumped in Sam's arms a small line of his blood trailing from her lips. Smiling Willow spun in a circle while working over to him. "This is perfect. We get a vampire Faith while another slayer is called. I love the cycle the Watcher's council use. So fun for us to play with." Stopping her twirling she walked over to Sam.

Wiping the left over blood off Faith she smirked. "This is going to hit Buffy and Angel hard." Looking back up she continued. "Which reminds me." Turning to Tara she spoke. "Would you like to kill the rest of this establishment with me?"

Tara laughed, her eyes flashing with excitement. "Now you're talking." Grinning she practically skipped over to Tara, when she reached she asked without turning. "Want to join us Sam?"

Muttering a 'hell yeah' Willow made Faith hover in the air behind them as she waited for Sam to walk over. When he did they started walking towards where the dead guards had come from Faith's body floating behind them.

**00000000000**

Kicking Buffy in the chest Xander sent her flying into the wall, her head hitting it with a resounding thump. Smirking he watched her sit up with a groan, her eyes slightly unfocused. When Angel ran over to see if she was okay he chuckled causing Angel to look up and glare.

"Don't worry, we're done here." Spike's voice spoke from behind him. Looking over his shoulder Xander caught Joey's eyes as he held a struggling Wesley against his chest. Turning back to look at the two on the floor Xander watched Angel go to run at them but before he could make it more then a few steps the room changed and they were standing in the crypt.

Smiling Anya looked at Wesley before saying. "So that's why you practically yelled in my head." Joey gave a sheepish smile but before he could do more a new flash of lights filled the room drawing everyone's attention. A few seconds after the lights began they faded revealing Willow, Tara, Sam and a floating Faith.

"Faith!" Wesley shouted, his struggles increasing. Frowning Willow stared at him for a few seconds before a look of realisation came over her. "Huh, I thought I told you to turn him. Oh well." Waving her hand at him vaguely she continued. "Some one turn him please so then we'll have them both come around at about the same time."

"You…..You turned a **slayer**?" Spike asked, shock lacing each word. Turning to look at him she gave a mischievous smile. "Of course, what's my evil little family without the good side's most powerful weapon?" Turning to look at Sam she let Faith hover over to him. "Take her to one of the spare rooms please." He nodded making her drop Faith's lifeless body into his arms.

Turning away from Sam's retreating form she smiled as her eyes fell on Xander pressing his wrist to Wesley's almost lifeless body. "A house of vampires! We should invite Dracula." Willow said jokingly while flopping into an armchair.

Curling his upper lip Spike muttered. "That asshole owes me money" before walking over to Willow before pulling her out of the armchair so he could sit down with her on top of him just as they had done that morning.

Xander rolled his eyes before grabbing Wesley and heading in the direction Sam had gone. "I'll go put Wesley in another of the rooms." Not waiting for a response he disappeared further into the crypt. Cuddling into Spike for a few moments she let her eyes fall closed as she vaguely listened to Anya and Tara talking.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes again, knowing if she kept them closed she'd fall asleep. Removing herself from Spike's hold she looked at Joey before saying. "Make sure someone is with Wesley and Faith when they awaken. When they wake up come and get me, until then you may do whatever you want just don't disturb me, I have things to do."

Not waiting for a reaction she turned back to Spike giving him a deep kiss before pulling back and walking to and entering the 'training room'. Closing the door behind her she didn't feel the need to tell everyone her message, trusting Joey to tell the others.

With a small, calm smile she flicked her wrist creating a large table in the middle of the room. Walking towards it she made a chair appear while most half her book collection flew onto the table. Taking a seat she ignored the books still joining the pile and grabbed the book closest to her, opening it she started her search.

* * *

**AN:** PHEW, man that was a long chapter compared to the last one! Still I hope you liked it! See what I meant about splitting the chapters up? Well uhhh yeah…..hehe what you think of Faith's turning? Heh, I'm rather happy with my explanation of why it's never been done in history before…..and well yeah. Anyways only two more chapters to go…..errgh I'm tired cause it's nearly 1:10am soooo I'm going to go to bed now!!

Rememebr people reviews love!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
